jayderella:a cinderella story
by krazykriss
Summary: Deker kidnaps Jayden when he is 4. he is determined to ruin Jayden's life. Jayden doesn't remember what really remember what really happened. why doesn't he remember and will he be free from Deker's mistreatments? u should read. i fully promise Jemily!
1. kidnapped

_**JAYDERELLA: CHAPTER 1;KIDNAPPED: I OWN NADA.**_

_**(that night)-jayden was sleeping in bed. ji was trying to put the kanji symbols back up to protect his 4-year old adopted son from danger. **_

_**(midnight)-jayden was was sleeping. he was having a nightmare. **_

_**jayden's nightmare:jayden was running through the forest from a serial killer. **_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~deker came through jayden's window and picked him up. jayden woke up and screamed out for help. deker ran off with jayden out the gate. ji bursts through jayden's door and found his bed empty. he ran outside. **_

_**ji:jayden! where are you?!**_

_**ji walked out and looked for jayden, but could not find him. JI LOOKED EVERYWHERE, BUT COULDN'TFIND HIM. HE WAS WORRIED SICK. HE KEPT LOOKING FOR JAYDEN, BUT HAD NO LUCK. HE CALLED DISUKE AND ASKED FOR HELP, BUT STILL NO LUCK. THE KIDNAPPER WAS LONG GONE. **_

_SO...? I KNOW THAT THIS 1ST CHAPTER WASN'T TO EXCITING. THAT'LL CHANGE, BUT FOR THAT TO HAPPEN, YA GOTTA LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW... :)_


	2. brainwashing

_**hi, i know the last chapter wasn't that long. sorry. this one isn't either. the later chapters will be longer. don't hesitate to review. thanks. anyway. here's the next chapter**_

_**chapter 2;brainwashing:**_

_jayden was knocked unconscious. deker placed him in a chair. deker:(screaming)wake up, son! jayden's eyes flutter open. he sits up straight. deker pulls out the big screen. _

_(shiba house)-james, his team, and their kids are looking for jayden in the city. _

_james:tell us everything that happened. _

_ji:jayden in his room sleeping. i heard a faint scream and i rushed to his room and he was gone. _

_kyle:the symbols. they weren't up _

_elizibeth:you don't think a nihlock took him do you?_

_james:wouldn't the gap sensor had gone off then?_

_ji:yes. _

_(deker's house)-deker's making jayden watch a brainwashing him and mkaing him believe that he is jayden father. jayden was whimpering as he was being forced to watch the video. when the video was over, jayden was totally thinking that deeker was his father. _

_deker:ok, jayden...time for bed. _

_jayden:(yawns). deker picked jayden up and took him to a room up in the attic. he covered him up._

_deker:goodnight,son. jayden was fast-asleep. deker left. from that moment on deker was determined to make sure jayden never found out he was kidnapped and to make jayden's life horrible and he had 2 sons to help him with that. he had such plans saved for jayden when he got older in his teen years. _

_Deker:well,well,well...looks like i kidnapped a samurai ranger kid. _

**when i post later chapters, it's gonna be creepy, but if you ask me, it mkes the story iteresting. let me know what you think. if you have any comments, questions, ideas or anything else, let me know in a review. thanks! **

**:) **


	3. talking about jayden's disappearance

_**hi, waz up? here's the next chapter. i do not own anything, but my creativity. stayband, i am putting deker in the story because knowing jayden got kidnapped by a nihlock makes the story interesting to me. enjoy. :)**_

chapter 3:talking about jayden's disappeance:

over the years, jayden was banned from the outside world. the only time he got to go outside was if he had to feed the animals and if he had to go to the market to get food. deker very much enjoyed making jayden's life horrible and was still determined today, tomarrow and forever to keep jayden from discovering the truth, that he's kidnapped and a replacement samurai ranger.

(shiba house, 12 years later...)lauren, james and ji were giving a lecture about jayden. serena appeared.

ji:ahh...our yellow ranger.

serena:you guys ever have luck finding jayden.

ji:how'd you know about jayden's kidnapping?

serena:my mom told me.

james:oh. how is she, anyway?

serena:he's fine.

kevin:so you're our leader now?

lauren:yes. actually, um...jayden wasn't really gonna be your permanent leader.

ji:he was gonna lead you guys until lauren mastered a special power,but with jayden gone, she has to lead and master it.

kevin:yeah.

serena:that's just sad.

mike:i bet he was terrified.

ji:yeah.

james:evey year on his birthday, we launch fire works in a kanji symbol that represents fire.

kevin:isn't his birthday in 3 days? ji and james nodded. they all sat in silence

_**james and lauren-still sad about jayden's kidnapping?-i bet. i feel that i should warn you that the jemily chapters don't start until chapter 8 or 9. i refuse to say which. **_

_**later**_

_**krazykriss out! :)**_


	4. jayden's chores

**hi. sorry, the last chapter was so short. i've gotton some review about jemily, and i ieel i should warn you. you won't really see jemily until around chapter 9. anyway on with the story. **

**chapter 4:jayden's chores;**

(deker's house,6:00am, present day)- 2 bluebirds were attempting wake up 17 year old jayden. jayden is really awake. he flicks one of the birds' tails. the bird screams.

jayden:(laughes). well...serves ya right.

jayden got dressed. the lionzord appeared. lion roared to get jayden's attention.

jayden:shh...what's wrong? lionzord flew downstairs to the basement. jayden followed. jayden and lionzord starred at another zord- an ape zord.

jayden picked the ape zord up and looked it a little closer. the apezord smiled at jayden. jayden smiled back at the apezord.

jayden:ok. lionzord, keep her out of trouble, oh. and don't forget to warn her about the pet snake and cat.

lionzord:evil sanke and catty cat-cat.

apezord:cat? snake? evil?

lionzord:yeah. i'll show you. in the meantime, you should meet the others. come on.

jayden walked downstairs into deker's room with snake and cat food. he put the snake's food in the snake's cage and tried to wake up the cat.

jayden:(whispering)here, kitty, kitty... lady, the cat woke up and turned around, ignoring jayden.

jayden:(whispering)lady!come here! lady started walking toward jayden. jayden picks her up and pulls her out and shuts deker's door.

jayden:i'm sorry to wake you, your majesty, but by orders, i have to feed you 1st. that's the one rule i hate the most. they walk down to the kitchen. jayden fills lady's food bowl and got started on breakfast. 2 of the mice wndered into the kitchen. lady spotted them. the mice panicked and went under 2 teacups.

(upstairs)-deker and his sons, jesse and logan all woke up and started ringing. deker/logan/ jesse:jayden!

jayden:hold on a second!

logan/jesse:jayden!

jayden:i'm comin'! jayden poured water in the tea pots and went upstairs. he walked in logan's room.

jayden:good morning, logan. sleep alright?

logan:shut up! the laundry's right there. logan points to his green laundry basket on the floor by the door. logan:have it all done in an hour! understood?! jayden gave logan hjis breakfast tray and picked up the laundry basket.

jayden:yes, logan. he moved on to jesse's room. jayden:morning, jesse. how are you this morning?

jesse:hmmp! give me my coffee!

jayden:i'm sorry, jesse. this is tea. we're all out of coffee. jayden handed jesse his breakfast tray. jesse threw his hot pot of water at jayden's bright, red shirt.

jayden:(gasps, winces).

jesse:get out of my sight! jayden walked into deker's room.

jayden:(clears throat)dad?

deker:come in, son. come in. jayden handed deker his breakfast tray.

jayden:sorry, dad. we're out of coffee. that's tea.

deker:after you eat, go to the store and get some more coffee. what happened to your shirt?

jayden:jesse got mad and threw his tea at me.

deker:why was he mad?

jayden:i just told you. i'm gonna eat breakfast and go to the market. jayden started to walk out, but deker stopped him.

deker:oh, jayden! here's a list of your chore for today. jayden approached deker and took the list and walked to the door.

deker:oh, and, uh... change your shirt, too. jayden left and walked to his room. he quickly changed his shirt. he then looked at the list of chores deker gave him.

jayden's list of chores:

sweep the floors

mop the floors

do the dishes

clean the basement

dust the halls

sweep the patio

clean ths pool

make lunch

dust the curtains

clean the fish tank

clean all bathrooms

bathe the snake and lady

bring in the mail

get more food and beverages

make dinner

that's all

jayden:wow,i wonder if anyone else has this many chores...everyday. deker walked in, shut the door, and started yelling at jayden.

deker:so you think you have rights to pull harmful pranks on your brothers, do you?!

jayden:what are you talking about? i took them their breakfast like i do every morning.

deker punches jayden in his right eye. jayden fell to the floor with a loud thud.

deker:get ready for school...and hide the wound with make-up. deker stormed off and slammed jayden's door shut. jayden got up and walked to his dresser and got some blush. he started to cover his eye injury with it. he got his stuff together. jayden repeatedly looks in his mirror.

**so, how was it? i got the idea from "cinderella". sorry for any misspellings. plz, review... :)**


	5. jayden found at last

**hi. here's the next chapter. sorry for any misspellings or errors. :) **

**chapter 5:school? princess? jayden found? **

_jayden was at school. he felt that was the only place he felt like a somebody. he was in a different class than jesse and logan. he was away from deker and couldn't be bothered with chores until he got home. jayden's eye was bothering him really bad. little did he know serena was gonna be in his class that day. _

_class started. jayden sat quietly in his desk, bothered by his sore eye. _

_serena walked in. serena:hi, i'm serena. _

_mrs. lopez:welcome, serena. i'm gonna move you behind jayden greywalker. jayden, if you don't mind... jayden stood up and serena walked towards him and and sat in the desk behind him. the teacher started a lecture. _

_mrs. lopez:now, gentlemen...there's an oppurtunity for you at the royal palace and by staff rules i have to deliever the news. a king is throwing a royal ball for his daughter, the princess to choose a husband. every eiligileman is to attend. a letter is going home to your parents. jayden raised his hand._

_mrs. lopez:yes, jayden?_

_jayden:what if you don't show up and how will they know?_

_mrs. lopez:they have a list of every eliagable man in the whole kingdom and it's by royal command...so, yeah. _

_jayden slowly put his hand down. _

_for the rest of the period, they all worked in partners on math questions. jayden was serena's parther. _

_serena:you look really fimilar. have we met before?_

_jayden:no, i don't think so. i've lived here all my life. _

_serena reliazes that she's talking to james' long-missing son. serena:so...uh, you say you lived here all your life... right?_

_jayden:yep. _

_serena:so you never lived anywhere else? not a shiba house made entirely from wood?_

_jayden:no. i live in a big house, but it's not made of wood. _

_serena:oh. really. who are in your family?_

_jayden frowns. jayden:um...my dad, deker greywalker, and my brothers, logan and jesse. _

_serena:cool. my sister's the princess. _

_jayden:wow. do people mistake you for the princess?_

_serena:yeah. her name's emily. _

_jayden:(chuckles)i've always loved that name. _

_serena spots the make-up on jayden's eye. serena:so how long have you been going here?_

_jayden:3 years? _

_serena:so you're sure you don't remember being kidnapped... or anything? _

_jayden:what? what are you talking about?_

_serena:ok...jayden, this is gonna sound insane..._

_jayden:i've heard alot of crazy things and i'm pretty open-minded...so give it a shot._

_serena:you're not jayden greywalker. you're jayden shiba. deker kidnapped you and made you believe that you're jayden greywalker. you're the son of a red samurai ranger. i'm the yellowsamurai ranger. deker's a half-human half-nihlock. he's been keeping you hidden for all these years. you're father and mentor has been looking for you for years. deker kidnapped you whne you were 4 years old. you were supposed to be a leader of my team of samurai, but you were kidnapped. so now your sister has too. (exhales). _

_jayden looks at her as if she was crazy. the bell rung. eveyone rushed out. jayden got his stuff. _

_jayden:uh...nice meeting you. oh, and, uh...i'm not that open-minded. jayden left. serena got her stuff together and left. _

**i think this chapter was a little longer. :) did you enjoy it?**

**review, thanks,**

**krazyrkiss out:)**


	6. WHAT!

_**whats up? this chapter will mostly take place at the shiba house...so girls, if you've missed mike, an dhis sassy talk, don't avoid this chapter. this chapter might be longer than the last chapter. enjoy! :)**_

_**chapter 6;WHAT?! **_

(shiba house)-serena came in late.

james:late. what do you got for an excuse?

serena:hey! i'm not mike.

mike:no. you are not. i'm awesomer.

mia:and stupider.

serena:oh, yeah. i'm not right here.

mia:sorry, no offense.

ji:you look like you have something on your mind.

kevin:serena...what's up?

serena:i have good news and bad news and no one's gonna like the bad news.

kevin:people usually wouldn't.

james:go ahead.

serena:the good news is i found jayden.

everyone:**YOU DID?! **

serena:yeah...and the bad news is he think he's deker greywalker. deker kidnapped him. i tried to explain it to him, but he thought i was crazy.

james/ji:**DEKER?!**

serena:yeah...and i think deker punch jayden in his right eye. jayden tried to cover it up, but didn't do a very good job. i saw right through it.

mia:where is he?

serena:he goes to my school. i sit behind him.

mike:how do you know it's him?

james:yeah. it could be a mistake.

serena:um...red shirt, black leather jacket, red sneakers. hair color:it was like a golden brown color. bright gold streeks in his hair. he's tan, really quiet. his eye was twitching.

ji:that's jayden alright.

james:oh my god. i never thought i'd see him again.

kevin:where does he live?

mike:dude! she just said with deker.

kevin:i know that, retard! i mean, where?

serena:i don't know.

lauren appeared.

lauren:what's goin' on?

serena:i saw jayden.

lauren:really? where is he?

james:deker's the kidnapper.

lauren:greywalker?

kevin:yeah.

lauren:oh my god. is he aware of the hurt he's caused?

mia:yeah, but he doesn't care.

serena:he punched jayden in his eye. he tried to hide it, but didn't suceed.

lauren:will we ever see jay again?

james:yes. of course. i'll see to it that we do.

ji staress out the window and sees jayden.

ji:james! look! everyone runs over to the window. serena:that's him.

james:oh my god. he's so grown up.

mia:do you know how old he is?

serena:he looks 16.

jayden looked at his watch and started running. serena climbed out of the window and quietly followed jayden. she saw jayden walked through a black bar-bell gate and into a house. the number on the house said "3048".

serena:3048, huh?

serean walked up to the door and knocked. jayden answered.

jayden:you again?! what do you want?

serena:look you need to come with me. your dad and sister are waiting for your safe return.

jayden:you need to pracitice pranking, 'cause i don't have a sister and my dad and brothers are upstairs.

deker appeared.

deker:oh, son.i didn't know you were home. who's your friend?

jayden:someone who needs to stop bothering me! jayden slammed the door on serena. serena just walked back to the shiba house.

james:no luck?

serena:no. i don't what deker did, but he did a good job making jayden forget.

mia:(gasps). brainwashing?

ji walked over to the shelves.

ji:of course. ji pulled out a book. ji:ah-ha. deker has kidnapped and...-oh dear god.

james:what?

ji:it says deker, the half-human, half-nihlock is best known and wanted for kidnapping a series of children and if not kidnapping them, killing them.

everyone:_**WHAT?!**_

_**alright,there' chapter 6. i know some of you are total jemilys, and i promise that's coming up...real soon. bye. :)**_


	7. getting ready

_**sorry to keep you waiting... but the jemily chapter almost here. srry. ;) anyway...on with the chapter. **_

_**chapter 7;getting ready**_

_(deker's house,that night)-jayden had just finished cooking dinner. he took it up to logan, jesse, deker's room. _

_logan:get out. _

_jayden left to jesse's room. jesse:'bout time, freak. jayden left, hurt to deker's room. deker's room. _

_deker:coffee? jayden nodded. deker:what's the matter with you?_

_jayden:just a little freaked out about earlier. _

_deker:who was that girl, anyway?_

_jayden:um...this new girl serena._

_deker:description. _

_jayden:uh, she... was blondish orangish hair, he looked like she grew up in the country. she told me that i wasn't really your son. _

_deker:(scoffs)and you believed her. _

_jayden:i'm trying not to, but she's making it hard. _

_deker:well...just remember,i am your father. logan and jesse are your brothers and i would never lie to you._

_jayden smiled. jayden:ok._

_deker:good. now...did you finsish your chores?_

_jayden:yes. _

_logan and jesse creep up behind the door. _

_deker:are you going to the ball?_

_jayden:yeah. _

_logan and jesse look at eachother, gasping. _

_deker:better get ready, then. jayden walked out and ran into logan and jesse. _

_jayden:excuse me. jayden ran up to his room. _

_jesse:he's retarded. _

_jesse and logan bursts through deker's door. _

_deker:hey, boys._

_logan:you just aggreed to let that retard to go to the ball?! _

_deker:yes...so you can shatter his happiness...but i don't think he's that psyched to go. _

_logan:who cares? i have something in mind that i've always wanted to do. logan smiled slyly. _

_(jayden's room)-jayden put on a red tuxedo. _

_apeord and lionzord appeared. _

_jayden:hey. where you 2 been all day. _

_mouse/gully:i'm really sorry i got you in trouble, jayden. _

_jayden:i woulda got punched even you weren't under the my brother's teacup anyway. that's fine. _

_ape and lion zord appeared. _

_jayden picked them up. _

_jayden:hey, guys. how you 2 getting along. _

_lionzord:(roaring). _

_apezord:(monkey sound)._

_jayden:(laughs). that's good. i'm glad. apezord, have you met gully. jayden picks up gully. _

_gully:duh...what's you name?_

_jayden:we call her apezord. gully goes over to her. _

_gully:uh...hi,...apezord. _

_jayden smiles. _

_deker:jayden greywalker! we're leaving with or with out you! jayden sets gully, lionzord, and apzord on his desk. _

_jayden:i'll seee you guys later. jayden rushed downstairs. logan and jesse starred at him with jelousy. _

_deker:wow. you clean up nice. it'd sure be a shame if anything bad happened. logan approached him and slapped him on his right cheek and gives him a red cheek. jayden fell to the floor again woth louder thud. jesse started tearing apart his tux. logan started kicking him in his stomach. _

_when deker saw that they've done enough damage, he stopped them._

_deker:boys, boys...ok. that's quite enough. they left jayden on the floor and went straight to the ball. jayden tried to get up. lionzord, apezord, and the 2 bluebirds helped him up. he lost consciousness when they got him to his bed. _


	8. the truth is revealed

**hey, sorry i accidenlty posted the wrong chapter. so here's the real chapter. ****jemily chapters starting next. **

**c****hapter 8; the truth is revealed:**

_(30 minutes later...)-jayden regained consciousness when a mysterious man sprinkled some magical dust over him. jayden jumps up. _

_jayden:who are you?! _

_mysterious man:relax...jayden shiba._

_jayden's eyes widen. _

_jayden:what?! my last name is not shiba? _

_msyterious man:shh...no. it is not. you were kidnapped when you were 4. deker is not your father. he kidnapped you. _

_jayden:no, he didn't. i know he's my father._

_mysterious man:no. that girl,serena, is right. she knows your father and sister. _

_jayden:ok. i'm dreaming. _

_mysterious man:here;i can show you. the mysterious man creates a small cloud of smoke and jayden's past is exposed to watches as he is kidnapped in the smoke cloud and how deker brain washed him. _

_jayden:(gasps). _

_the mysterious man made the smoke cloud disappear._

_jayden:oh my god. serena was right..but then who's my real father...?_

_mysterious man:james alexanader shiba. and your sister, lauren allen shiba. _

_jayden:my mother...?_

_mysterious man:lisa allen swan shiba. _

_jayden nodded. _

_mysterious man:we have to get you ready for the ball. _

_jayden:what's the point? what's the point of anything?_

_the mysterious man pulled out a magic wand and turned jayden's ripped suit into a red tux. the mysterious man finished doing his magic to help jayden get to the ball. _

_(shiba house)-serena, kevin, mike, lauren, and mia were getting ready to leave. _

_james:ok. try again to bring him back. _

_lauren:this could our chance. _

_they all ran out the door. _

_(deker's house)-jayden and the mysterious man were outside the house. _

_mysterious man:here, wear this. it'll kep the outfit stable...until midnight, jayden. _

_jayden:midnight. got it. _

_the mysterious man turned a pumpkin into a red carriage. jayden got inside all ready. the carriage took off. _

_jayden:(yelling)thank you! _

_the mysterious man smiled and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. _

_**SORRY THIS ONE WAS SO SHORT... and jemilys...the next chapter is jemily. and it'll take sometime to update. also if you think the story doesn't make and sense and have any ?, put it in a review or pm and i'll gladly answer them the best i can! **_

_**I WANNA MAKE A DEAL. IF I GET MORE REVIEWS, I;LL UPDATE SOONER. ! THAT'S THE DEAL. **_

_**BYE!:)**_


	9. THE BALL AND BATTLES

_**ALRIGHT. THIS IS THE JEMILY CHAPTER. THE CHAPTER YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. :)**_

_**CHAPTER 9;THE BALL and battles:**_

_JAYDEN HAD JUST ARRIVED AT THE ROYAL BALl. jayden got out of the carriage and the carriage drove off. jayden knew they'd be back at midnight, and that he had to keep an eye out for deker, logan, and jesse. he wondered inside, not sure where to go. he spotted the princess smiling at him. he looked into her halel eyes. he knew he loved her. little did he know she was serena's sister. the king saw emily was walking toward jayden. _

_king:looks like she found a suitor. do not let anything go wrong, or else..._

_the king left the grank duke in fear of what the king would do if anything went wrong. _

_jayden took her hand and they started dancing. logan spotted them together. _

_jesse:dad! logan! look! _

_deker:what?! how'd he even get here?!_

_logan:i'd like to know as well. jayden and emily danced all the way outside. deker tried to follow, but the grand duke closed the curtains._

_deker:ugh! _

_deker walked back over to the boys and pouted with them, wondering how jayden got there. _

_jayden and emily were happily dancing. _

_emily:you're dance moves are incredible. _

_jayden:thanks. when i'm cleaning, i dance and sing. _

_emily stared in jayden's blue eyes as he stared in her hazel eyes. _

_emily:i bet your voice is lovely too. _

_jayden:uh...kinda. _

_emily:let's hear it. _

_jayden:um...ok. this is a song from my heart. _

_emily:'kay. _

_jayden starts singing "if i ruled the world..."_

_jayden:__**If I ruled the world, I'd throw all the money  
In the air like confetti  
If I ruled the world, every house got a DJ and a backyard party.  
And I'd break all the borders down, when I shake the ground**_If I ruled the world  
I'd dream out loud  
So everybody get up, up  
Out of your seats  
Kick off your shoes, like you're down at the beach  
Jump up, up, up  
On the beat singing "Aye oh! ", "Aye oh! ", "Aye oh! "  
Up, up, out of your seats  
Be who you are love is all you need  
All of us Geeks, freaks and wannabes singing "Aye oh! "

If I ruled the world, I would give it, give it all t-

_jayden was cut off by emily pressing her lips against his. he was shocked, but deepen the sweet kiss she planted on his lips. emily put her arms around jayden's neck. nihlock appear in the palace and everyone starts running out screaming, jayden and emily pulled apart and runside, and see why everyone ran out. deker couldn't risk letting jayden find __out that he's a nihlock, so he left too with the boys and went home. _

_serena, mia, lauren, kevin, and mike appear dressed up for the ball. _

_kevin(gasps) is that him?_

_serena:yeah, that's hjim. _

_the moogers charge toward them. jayden protects emily from the moogers who try to attack emily. jayden starts kicking them. _

_lauren:firesmasher. _

_she swung the firesmasher and destroyed all the moggers. everyone ran over to jayden and emily. the king came down and hugged emily and serena. _

_the grand duke, who has been watching the whole time was afraid of what he saw, but was trying to relax himself. _

_jayden:serena...?_

_serena, lauren, mia, mike, and kevin all ddemorphed._

_mia:are you jayden?_

_jayden:i-_

_jayden was cut off by the clock chiming, indicating that it was midnight._

_jayden:oh my god. i have to go. _

_emily ran after him and accidently tore off his necklace. jayden kept running into his carriage and it drove off. the grand duke ran outside through a secret passage. _

_duke:wait, sir. _

_emily:he's gone. _

_serena:he doesn't believe that james is his real dad. he thinks deker is. _

_mike:so what do we do know?_

_kevin:we can't give up. _

_emily:what's this?_

_emily hands it to serena._

_serena:it's an amceit necklace. _

_kevin took it from serena._

_kevin:i think it makes a outfit lastable until you take it off._

_emily:i have an idea. _

_serena nodded and smiled. jayden and the carriage turned back to normal._

_jayden:(sighs) thank you, mysterious man, for everything. _

_mysterious man's voice:remember,jayden, i'll always in with you... don't worry. things are going to change. _

_jayden:(sighs) i hve to know for sure, am i deker's kid?_

_**so...?how was it? great good? awesome?**_

_** awful? bad? horrible? **_

_**plz tell me!**_


	10. more lies

_**chpater 10: more lies**__;_

_jayden climbed up his house and into his window. he got ready for bed and threw out his tore suit. deker walked in._

_deker:so, you have fun?_

_jayden:yeah. i was about to lay down. my stomach hurts, really bad. _

_deker:ok. _

_jayden:i have to ask you somthing..._

_deker:what?_

_jayden:was i ever kidnapped?_

_deker was upset that jayden "figured out the truth". _

_deker:no. why would you think that?_

_jayden:i don't know._

_deker:jayden...i am and have always your father? you've always had a little trouble understanding that ever since we discovered you had p.s._

_jayden:paronoid schizophrenia. _

_deker:yeah. i'll be back. _

_jayden layed down in bed. deker went and got jayden a cup of water, but put kool-aid mix in it and mixed it with black widow venom. he then walked up stairs and gave it to jayden. jayden took it._

_jayden:thanks..._

_jayden took sip. jayden started feeling the effects of the poison, but wasn't aware of it. jayden became dizzy and layed back, carefully. _

_deker:you ok? you look a little sick._

_jayden:just a little dizzy. _

_deker:just rest. _

_jayden lost consciousness. deker walked iut smiling, evily. jayden slept with a dream from his past. _

_(6:30am)-jayden's dream:4 year-old jayden was sleeping peacefully in his bed. deker climbed through his window. deker snatched jayden. jayden screamed and cried out. deker ran off with him. ji burst through the door._

_...(end of dream)..._

_jayden woke up a few mintues later when he fell out of bed. deker knew that jayden was too weak to move. he just chuckled. _

_logan:you're evil... (laughs)_

_jayden:(moans, pukes)-_

_deker:ok. there's not much time. you guys need to get ready. the grand duke will be here any minute. _

_jesse:and jayden's not involved...? _

_deker:he's upstairs dying. _

_a smile broke across deker's face. _

_logan/jesse:(cackles)._

_jayden lays back down, little does jayden know that the apezord was watching jayden lay in pain. the apezord flew out off the window. _

_**so...?how was that? i'm sorry it was short. review plz. thanks. ;)**_


	11. the plan

_chapter 11;the plan:_

_**(shiba house)-everyone was up. emily was there. **_

_**ji:what's the plan?**_

_**emily:i'm gonna send the grand duke to deker's house to say that one of his sons is going to be my husband. **_

_**james:how's that gonna help us get jayden back. **_

_**emily:because they'll leave long enough for us to find him. then we bring himback and destroy deker and james can beat the crap out of logan and jesse. **_

_**the apezord flew in. **_

_**ji:the apezord. **_

_**the apezord flew in serena's hand. **_

_**serena:hey. i've been looking for you. **_

_**ji:yeah. it's a good thing you didn't need to use it. **_

_**the apezord murmers to serena.**_

_**serena:what? uh...mentor...what did that book say deker does to the kids whom he kidnapps?**_

_**ji:abuses through their childhood and later he kills them.**_

_**james:why...?**_

_**serena just stares at james with a worry concern.**_

_**lauren:oh my god. **_

_**jamess:this is our last chance. **_

_**emily:ok. guys come on! they ran out.**_

_**james:we'll meet you there! **_

_**they went to the palace. emily and serena ran into their father's study. **_

_**king:hey, girls. how are you?**_

_**emily:i assume the grand duke told you that i was dancing with a boy last night. **_

_**king:yes. he said that they boy left.**_

_**serena:well...remember how i said sometimes when i see you i might tell you some things...**_

_**king:yeah. he's a nihlock, isn't he?**_

_**emily:no. the man who kidnapped him is- deker. **_

_**serena:his father, james shiba and his mentor have been looking for him for a long time. i found himat school, but deker did something to make him believe that he's his real father. he need to get him out of there. **_

_**emily:i think i love jayden.**_

_**king:and that's all i ever wanted; to know that you found your true love. **_

_**the king hugged emily and serena. **_

_**king:ok. i'll send him to jayden's house. **_

_**emily:thanks. **_

_**emily and serena pulled away. **_

_**king:where does jayden live?**_

_**serena:3040, down the hill. **_

_**king:ok. he yanked a rope. the grand duke appeared.**_

_**grand duke:yes, you masj- serena! goodness, it's great to see you. hello, your highness.**_

_**the grand duke bowed to emily. **_

_**emily:we need your help. you know the boy i was dancing with last night at the ball? **_

_**serena:he's was a missing samurai ranger. **_

_**emily:and...i love him. **_

_**grand duke:then we shall stop at nothing to bring him back. **_

_**emily:i have a plan. you guys are going to go to jayden's house and bring the parent and kids, except forjayden.**_

_**grand duke:why not jayden?**_

_**serena:because deker is keeping him isolated in his room and he poisoned him to make sure he doesn't come. we're gonna help him get to the shiba house. **_

_**grand duke:ok. emily and serena ran out the door and down to their car. **_

_**you **_

_**know **_

_**what **_

_**to**_

_**do **_

_**.**_

_**in**_

_**the**_

_**box**_

_**below**_

_**...**_

_**;)**_


	12. the plan part 2

_CHAPTER 12;THE PLAN PART 2:_

_(Deker's house, jayden's room)-jayden was still laying on his floor, but now he was awake. he was in pain more and worse than he was before._

_**jayden's thought's:**__**oh my god. why? why am i in so much pain. i've never as so much as had a headache. what is wrong with me? i would rather die right now than keep going through this horrible pain. oh great. noe i havea headache and now i feel hot and like my insides are melting. (groans). goodbye, life. **_

_**the grand duke appeared at deker's house.**_

_**logan:he's here.**_

_**deker:now remember. bow to his grace's royalty. **_

_**deker opened the door. the grand duke walked in.**_

_**logan/jesse:your grace.**_

_**they bowed to the grand duke. emily appeared. **_

_**logan:uh-...your highness!**_

_**deker, logan, and jesse bowed to emily.**_

_**emily bowed back.**_

_**emily:that's him- logan greywalker. emily ran up to logan and kissed him on his lips. logan is surprised. deker looked at jayden's door, knowing he is slowly dying upstairs,in his room. emily knew the same thing, but was playing the princess card.**_

_**grand duke:so be it. we shall return to the grand duke went to the carriage. logan, deker, and jesse. emily followed and got in the carriage. they went to the palace. **_

_**as they rode off, james, kevin, ji, mike, and serena went to deker's house and up to jayden's room. they saw jayden nearly dying. ji mixed together 2 liquids and handed it to james. james held up jayden's head as he poured the liquid in his mouth. jayden throat started to burn. jayden grabbed his throat as the pain continued. serena ran in. **_

_**serena:is he gonna be ok?**_

_**ji:i've never seen anything like this.**_

_**james:we have to get him to a hospital. i'm sure some doctors have seen this type of thing before. **_

_**they help jayden get up. jayden doesn't know what's going on. james and ji take him to a nearby hospital. jayden is rushed into hospital room. the doctors tell james, ji,mike, kevin and serena that they have to wait a while.**_

_**doctor:you guys have to wait. **_

_**james:**__**NO! **__**i want to be with my son.**_

_**doctor:i'm sorry, but no one is to be with him until we know what is wrong. **_

_**ji:how long will that take?**_

_**doctor:i don't know. **_

_**james sat down with the others. **_

_**mike:what do you think it is?**_

_**kevin:i hope he's ok. **_

_**lauren and mia appeared.**_

_**lauren/mia:is he alright?! **_

_**james:we don't know. **_

_**mia and lauren sat down.**_

_**lauren placed her head on james' shoulder and cried softly. serena texted emily. **_

from serena

to emily

"em, we got jayden out saftly. we took him to the hospital. you can get rid of them now."

_**serena:ok. i just texted em to get rid of them. **_

_**james:ok.**_

_**(palace)-emily received the text from serena. **_

_**emily:oh my gosh. this was a mistake. i'll have the grand duke take you guys home safely. **_

_**emily dashed out of sight. the grand duke escorted them to the carriage. they got in and the rode off. **_

_**when they got home, they went inside. **_

_**(deker's house)-they went inside and sat in the living room. **_

_**logan: i knew it was too good to be true.**_

_**jesse:why don't we go watch jayden die slowly?**_

_**logan:beat ya there!**_

_**they both raced up to jayden's empty room. **_

_**jesse:what? where is he?**_

_**logan:dad!**_

_**deker appeared.**_

_**deker:wh- where'd he go? that's impossible. he couldn't even move before we left!**_

_**logan:that sneaky retard! she played us!**_

_**deker:ugh! i won't rest until i fulfill what i promised myself i'd do years ago when he was 4. **_

_**logan:how are we going to do that if she took jayden?**_

_**jesse:how could she have taken jayden if she didn't even go up to his room.**_

_**deker:of course.**_

_**logan:his father, he's a samurai power ranger, and her sister serena's one to. she helped them get him out. **_

_**jesse:so what do we do?**_

_**deker:i don't know. **_

_**ok. review plz. thanks did you enjoy it? :)**_


	13. james and jayden, father and son

_**1st, i just wanna say thanks for the awesome reviews i've gotton. it means alot to me. so...enjoy**_

_**chapter 13; jayden and james reunited:**_

_(jayden's hospital room, hours later...)-jayden was unconscious while the doctors were running tests on him. _

_(an hour later...)-the doctors were done running tests on jayden and went to go get his dad. jayden regain consciousness before james entered. james walked in. jayden looked at james._

_jayden:...dad...?_

_james walked over and hugged jayden._

_james:hi, son. _

_jayden:what's wrong with me?_

_james:i d- _

_the doctor walked in. _

_doctor:mr. shiba... hi, jayden. uh...mr. shiba...jayden seems to have black widow venom poisoning. it's really rare. _

_james:will he be ok...?_

_doctor:we pumped his stomach and got all off the poison out. he should be fine. _

_james:thank you. when can he leave?_

_doctor:tomarrow. at noon. _

_the doctor left._

_james:jay...what did you drink?_

_jayden:the man who kidnapped me..._

_james:yeah...?_

_jayden:he gave some kool-aid and fter i took a sip, i started feeling dizzy and my stomach started hurting really bad. _

_james spots jayden bruised eye._

_james:oh. hey, what happened to your eye. _

_jayden:i was bad. _

_james:so he hit you._

_jayden:punched. _

_james:(sighs) well that;s over with now. he's never going to hurt you again. _

_jayden smiled. he was happy that he knows his real father, but he still feels hot and feverish. jayden wiped his forehead. jayden then layed down carefully and closed his eyes. james smiled. _

_**james' thoughts:wow. my son...he looks so peaceful. he's so kind and adorable. he didn't deserve anything deker did to him. i bet deker brainwashed him into thinking that he was deker's son. well... at least i can protect jayden now...and his birthday is tomarrow. i can take him home. i want him to get to know everyone. we're going to shoot off fireworks for him like we always do. i want to welcome him to the family. i will destroy deker a thousand times over again for hurting my son. i wonder how old he is. hmm...**_

_**jayden soon fell asleep. james smiled and went outside in the waiting room. **_

_**lauren:is he ok...?**_

_**james nodded.**_

_**james:i'm going to bring him home tomarrow.**_

_**lauren got up and went into jayden's room. **_

_**ji:we'll get huis room ready tonight. **_

_**kevin:so...?what happens now?**_

_**james:he's been through alot...**_

_**serena:we know. what are you gettin' at?**_

_**james:i want him to live a normal life as a kid since he never got that.**_

_**ji:understandable. **_

_**lauren appeared. **_

_**mia:well...**_

_**lauren:he's...cute. **_

_**emily:(giggles) tell me about it. **_

_**james:i'm going to stay over night. we're gonna shoot off the fireworks tomarrow night. **_

_**mike:i barely know jayden and i know he's the strongest guy i've ever met. **_

_**kevin:yeah, i mean...he put up with all that abuse over the years. people usually commit suicide, but he's strong enough to deal with it.**_

_**emily:last night, i complented him on his dancing. he said he dances and sings while he cleans for deker. he's really sweet. **_

_**ji:but deker will go to any lengths to hurt jayden again. that's what eh enjoys. **_

_**mike:i would say "not if he found another kid to hurt", but you would beat me with a stick, right. **_

_**ji:no, i'll leave the beatings to serena and james. **_

_**serena:yay...**_

_**james walked back to jayden hospital room. ji, serena, mia, emily, lauren, mike, and kevin left. **_

_**(jayden's hospital room)-james sat in a chair by jayden bed. he watched jayden sleep peacefully. james slept in the chair he was sitting in. **_

_**yeah, i know this seem kinda like a happy ending, but since this is y version, it's a little bit longer... review. **_


	14. jayden leaves the hospital

_**chapter 14:jayden can leave:**_

_**(1:00pm)-jayden and james were still at the hospital. james was awake, jayden was still sleeping. the doctor walked in. **_

_**doctor:ok. he's stable. you can leave when he wakes up. we want him get the rest he needs. **_

_**james:ok. you are the doctor... you are a dcotor, right?**_

_**the doctor looked at him, confused. **_

_**doctor:yes...i am. **_

_**the doctor left. jayden woke up to james' weird, but over-portective question. **_

_**james:hey, tiger.**_

_**jayden smiled. **_

_**james stood up adn walked over to jayden. jayden hugged james.**_

_**james:you feeling better. **_

_**jayden nodded, faster than a car on a racetrack. lisa appeared. **_

_**james walked towards lisa and pulled her outside his room. **_

_**james:lisa...you'lll have to introduce yourself. he on't remember you. **_

_**lisa:did you find the kidnapper?**_

_**james:we know who it is...**_

_**lisa:who...? **_

_**james:deker. a half-human half-nihlock. i'm going to kill him. come see what he did to jayden. **_

_**james and lisa walked in. they approached jayden. lisa looked at jayden's bruised eye. **_

_**lisa:oh my god, jayden. what happened?**_

_**jayden:he punched me in my eye. **_

_**james:jayden...this is your mother. we wee having...uh, **_

_**lisa:creative differences. **_

_**jayden:you guys got divorced? didn't you?**_

_**james/lisa:yep. **_

_**jayden:(sighs)**_

_**lisa:it wasn't you. we just kept fighting and fighting and a emily and mia's mothers said that it wasn't good for you to hear that. so you stayed with your dad and i left with lauren. **_

_**jayden:is lauren my sis?**_

_**james:yep. she's at home, waiting for you. **_

_**lisa hugged jayden. jayden hugged back. the doctor walked in. **_

_**doctor:ok, great. you're awake. ok. if you get dressed and check out with the lovely lady at the front desk, you guys can leave. oh, and make sure he drinks plenty of fluids, adn gets plenty of rest.**_

_**the doctor left. james handed jayden his clothes and jayden went to the bathroom and changed. **_

_**lisa:he's so grown up. how old is he?**_

_**james:aroung 15, 16. i'm not sure. i know he's still kind after everything that happened to him. jayden walked out of the bathroo. james took his clothes and put them in a bag. **_

_**lisa:wow. my...16 year old son. you've really grown up. **_

_**jayden:hmm. **_

_**james:come on. let's go. **_

_**they went to check out at the front desk. they checked out and left. they went to the shiba house. **_


	15. welcome home

_**chapter 15;welcome home:**_

_**james, james, and lisa walked in. ji:hello, jayden. **_

_**lauren:jay...this is ji, our mentor. **_

_**jayden shook ji's hand and smiled.**_

_**jayden:nice to meet you. **_

_**ji:we've missed you. **_

_**emily:here. take a seat. smiled and sat down by emily. mia ran to the kitchen to get jayden a waterbottle and came back and gave it to jayden. **_

_**jayden:thanks. um, sorry i didn't believe you, serena. **_

_**serena:it's ok. it wasn't your fault. he brainwashed you and made you think he was your real father. **_

_**elizibeth:what was it like in there?**_

_**sam:bad?**_

_**kyle:terrifying?**_

_**maria:you were sad?**_

_**jayden:how about all the above...? he hit me when i was made a mistake, so i was **__**terrified**__** of making a simple mistake. i was accused of pulling a prank and deker punched me in my eye. **_

_**serena:yeah, and no offense, but you didn't do a very good job trying hide it...**_

_**james:how did your teaccher not see that?**_

_**jayden:she probalby did, but deker told the school i'm accident prone. **_

_**kyle:are you?**_

_**jayden:no. if i was, i'd be covered in bruises and probalby bleeding right out of my head. **_

_**maria:you know, you're a funny lil' guy. **_

_**jayden:(giggles) thanks. **_

_**elizibeth:did you get beaten everyday?**_

_**jayden:yeah, pretty much. **_

_**kevin:wow. how did you put up with that?**_

_**jayden:after every beating, i just told myself, "one day, something ba would happen to them, adn i could sit back and laugh about it. **_

_**sam:my son complented you at the hospital. he said you're really strong. **_

_**mike:no one i know just puts up with that without suicide.**_

_**jayden:i often thought about it, but i promised myself that i would be strong and i wouldn't cry, at least not in front of them. **_

_**lisa:when did you prmise yourself this?**_

_**jayden:when i was 12. (sighs). **_

_**jayden took a long drink of his water. **_

_**mia:wow. it's really hard to believe that you are still so gentle and kind after all of that. **_

_**jayden:(chuckles) thanks. **_

_**serena:em said you're nice. **_

_**jayden:wow. lotta complements. thanks, em.**_

_**emily:(giggles). **_

_**everyone looks at jayden and emily.**_

_**mike:aww... how sweet. **_

_**mia:wow... **_

_**kevin:(snickers). **_

_**jayden and emily look at each other. **_

_**emily:(giggles). **_

_**lisa:o...kay. i can see where **_this _**is going. **_

_**everyone:(laughs). **_

_**ok. warning: chapter (this one) 15-18 proably won't be that good, so i'll throw in a bonus chapter. :(**_


	16. happy birthday, jay

_**i probalby said this before, but i know this seems like a happy ending now, but it's not over yet. :) enjoy!**_

_**chapter 16;jemily; happy b-day jay!:**_

_**everyone was shooting off fireworks for jayden's birthday. jayden is smiling so wide is face might burst. he's holding emily's hand. they love eachother and everyone can see it. **_

_**james gave jayden a firework and lit it. jayden's firework shot up in the sky.**_

_**jayden:(laughs)**_

_**james:(chuckles) you never did this before, did you?**_

_**jayden:no. the only fun thing i have ever done was sleeping and most of the time i only got, like, 3 1/2 hours of sleep. **_

_**ji:wow. **_

_**mia:that's just cruel.**_

_**mike:what's so cool about it, mia?**_

_**mia:shut up, mike. **_

_**jayden:(chuckles). **_

_**sam:well.., if that's the most fun you've ever had, you're gonna have quite some fun now. **_

_**jayden:(chuckles). **_

_**the lionzord and apezord appeared. they flew over to jayden. **_

_**jayden:hey...**_

_**kyle:how do you know the apezord?**_

_**jayden:uh, i found them in the basement of deker's house. i saved apezord from being destroyed. jesse loves to destroy anything he thinks i love. he wouldn've destroyed apezord. **_

_**serena:wow. **_

_**emily:you saved my big sis' extra zord. (giggles).**_

_**jayden:yeah... heh. **_

_**kyle;so serena said you're quiet at school. that true?**_

_**jayden:yeah, i'm really the learning type.**_

_**kyle:so is kevin.**_

_**kevin:mike makes fun of me for it.**_

_**jayden:wow. not nice mike.**_

_**maria:oh! you got told. **_

_**mike:yeah, yeah, yeah!**_

_**jayden(laughs) i used to be made off all the time.**_

_**james:what did you do about it?**_

_**jayden:i said at least i'm not gonna grow up to be an idiot.**_

_**elizibeth/emily/serena/kyle/sam/ji:wow.**_

_**lisa:impressive.**_

_**kevin:i can't believe i never thought of that. i shoulda said that to you, mike. **_

_**mike:and now im done makin' fun of you, kev.**_

_**jaydn:hey, lauren. you've quiet. somethin' wrong?**_

_**lauren:no... not really. **_

_**a wicked smile breaks across jayden's face. **_

_**jayden:really...?**_

_**lisa:uh-oh. evil jayden's here. **_

_**lauren know what jayden's about to do and runs, but not fast enough. jayden started running after her and tickled her. **_

_**lauren:(laughing, screaming). **_

_**everyone laughed. jayden stopped tickling lauren.**_

_**lauren:ok you got me, little brother. i gotta admitt, you got skills **_

_**jayden:thanks. **_

_**emily shot off a firework. the king appeared. **_

_**king:hello, elizibeth. hi serena.**_

_**serena:hi, daddy.**_

_**king:time to go princess. **_

_**emily:bye, everyone. bye, jay. **_

_**jayden:bye, em.**_

_**mia drew a heart towards emily and pointing her head at jayden. **_

_**king:that's jayden?**_

_**the king walked toward jayden. jayden shook the king's hand. **_

_**king:heard alot about you. happy birthday. **_

_**jayden:thank you. **_

_**the king and emily left. everyone continued to light up the night. **_

_**yeah. a happy family, now. **_

___**review**_

_** in**_

_** the **_

_** box **_

_** down**_

_** below**_

_** ...**_

_** bye:!)**_


	17. pep talk

**chapter 17;pep talk:**

(later that night...)-jayden was getting ready for bed. he had a big day. all he wanted to do now was get some sleep. he got in bed and sat there thinking about deker, logan, and jesse;what they had done to him; how they treated him. james and lisa walked in on him and saw him thinking until he looked up.

jayden:hey.

lisa sat down on his bed.

james:what's wrong?

jayden:nothing. just thinking...

lisa:ok. well...i'm leaving. um...kevin and your dad made sure your windows locked and everything.

jayden:ok.

lisa hugged jayden. she kissed his forehead.

lisa:bye.

jayden:bye.

lisa left. james sat down on jayden's bed.

james:hey...i know you're probalby scared...

jayden nodded.

jayden:yeah, i guess. kinda.

james:i can see it. in your eyes. they're bright blue, but i can still see fear. deker?

jayden nodded.

james:i understand. he can't hurt you anymore. when i find him, he's going to pay for what he did to you.

jayden couldn't help but smile.

jayden:(giggles/sighs)

james got an evil look on his face.

jayden:what's that look for...? or do i wanna know?

lauren and serena appeared with evil looks as well. they approached jayden and james stepped away and got they other kids. lauren and serena started tickling jayden.

jayden:(laughing, screaming)oh my god. please, stop. i can-i can't take it!

james, kevin,mike, mia, and ji appear and laugh at jayden's red face.

lauren:pay-back!

serena:(laughs).

jayden:(screaming, laughing)

james:feelin' the heat yet, son?

jayden:(screaming)stop. im sorry.

lauren:it's too late for that now, little brother.

mike:lauren, stop hurting your little brother.

jayden:(screaming, laughing) yeah. lauren. you should listen that genuis.

mia:(giggles).

ji:what genuis?!

lauren and serena tickle him harder and jayden starts laughing and screaming louder.

lauren:you'd like that, wouldn't you?

jayden:yeah, kinda.

ji:he's adorable.

james:yep. i know. lauren and serena stop tickling jayden to death.

kevin:wow. you guys did a good job.

jayden:ain't that the truth?

mia:wow. your face is super red.

everyone burst out with laughter. expecially jayden.

**ok there's chapter 17.**


	18. a deker nightmare

_**chapter 17; a deker nightmare?**_

_4 year old jayden was asleep in his bed. deker came through this window and started attacking him. jayden woke up and screamed and cries out. jayden attempt to protect himself. _

_jayden starts moving around in his sleep._

_jayden jumped out of bed and ran in a corner. _

_jayden:leave me alone, deker._

_deker:you will respect your father! _

_jayden:sure i will! i just have one thing to say, "dad"... (blow rasberry). _

_deker grabbed jayden arm and broke it. _

_jayden:(screaming). _

_deker:you will not be a potty-mouth!_

_jayden:(crying) my arm hurts, but i will not give into you hearing me beg you to stop hitting me. _

_deker:playing hardball, huh?_

_jayden kicked deker where the sun doesn't shine. jayden ran out of his room and into the kitchen. he hid in a cabinet. deker got angier and walked around the house. he heard jayden's weeping coming from the kitchen. he creept in the kitchen. he went over to the cabinet and waited for him. _

_jayden heard complete silence and climbed out of the cabinet. deker grabbed him and started beatign the crap out him. he hit, slapped, punched, and kicked jayden in his ribs, stomach, back, and face. jayden tried to stay strong, but couldn't last. jayden was screaming out for help. _

_deker:sorry, no one can hear you, jayden. _

_jayden:(grunting)i can't give up. i can do this. i must do this! _

_jayden made a fist and got up and did a back-flip over deker. _

_deker:ok that's it. _

_deker pulled out his sword and slashed jayden with it. _

_**to be continued...**_


	19. antoher talk

**chapter 19;another talk**

_jayden woke up in sweat. he was breathing heavily. his heart was pounding in his chest so hard that he thought thatit would burst._

_**jayden's thoughts:oh my god. i just had a terrifying nightmare. deker's probalby really p.o. at me right now. since he is a nihlock, he'll probalby hurt lauren and the others. i don't want them to feel the pain i felt. **_

_**i'm looking at my clock now and it's 7:30am. i wonder if i'm the 1st one up. wow. last night's tickle fight was crazy. lauren's a really sweet girl. i can't believe how stupid i was to believe deker's story. i can't let them take out deker alone. they'll get hurt. i have to protect them, no matter what it takes. **_

_jayden got up and took a quick shower. then, he got dressed. he sat in silence for a few minutes, until james walked in. _

_(30 minutes later...) james:hey. i just came to see if you were awake. _

_jayden:i've been awake since 7:30. _

_james:oh. you ok?_

_jayden:i just had this bad dream..._

_james sat down by jayden._

_james:you wanna____talk about it, jay?_

_jayden:it's nothing. it's just-_

_james:deker...? you have rights to be scared or emotional after everything's that happened. _

_jayden:i just don't know how i could be so stupid to believe deker._

_james:jayden...you're not stupid. deker tricked you._

_jayden:yeah, but no one believes a lie for over 11, possibly 12 years. _

_james:he brainwashed you. it wasn't your fault. come on. come and eat breakfast. _

_jayden:yay. something in the morning. _

_james:you never had breakfast?_

_jayden:i was only allowed to eat dinner and it was a small salad. no meat. _

_james:well...come on. here serena and mia are really serious about breakfast in the morning. no one would get away with skipping breakfast. not even ji. _

_jayden:(chuckles) really?_

_james:hmm-mmm. no one gets away with it. nobody. not even you could get away with it. oh. and, how do you feel you're getting along with the others?_

_jayden:fine. _

_james:that's good. come on. _

_jayden and james stood up and walked into the kitchen. _

_(kitchen)-jayden and james walked in. _

_ji:good morning, jayen. _

_serena:sleep well?_

_jayden:uh...not really?_

_mike:you have a nightmare, dude?_

_kevin:about deker?_

_jayden nodded. _

_mia:you wanna talk about it?_

_jayden:um... no. it's nothing. _

_mia:it's ok. you can tell us._

_jayden:um...deker tried to kidnap me again... but it wasn't all bad..._

_lauren:what do you mean?_

_jayden:i kinda hurt deker...down there.._

_james/lauren/mike/kevin/ji:(snickering)_

_mia:(giggles)._

_jayden sat down in a chair. _

_jayden:yeah. then i ran and hid that cabinet. _

_jayden pointed to the cabinets. _

_jayden:when i came out, deker grabbed me and started beating me. he pulled out a sword and slashed me wit it. _

_james:wow. that is scary. _

_jayden:yeah. _

_ji placed a plate with eggs, bacon, hash browns and a glass of milk in front of jayden. _

_jayden:thank you. _

_ji:you're welcome. _

_jayden ate his breakfast silently. _

_lauren:ok guys. time to train. lauren, mike, serena, mia and kevin all go into the back yard in the taining area. _

_jayden:hmm?_

_james:they train everyday to keep up on their fighting skills._

_jayden:why?_

_ji:because they have to fight off nihlock monsters in order to keep the city safe. _

_emily appeared. _

_emily:hey..._

_jayden smiled at her. _

_james:ji, why don't we give these a little time to get to know eachother...and emily, if you don't mind explaining things about the samurai rangers. _

_emily:of course. _

_james and ji went to go and watch the others train. emily sat down by emily._

_jayden:i'm glad you're here. _

_emily:yeah?_

_jayden:yeah. so, that way, i could do this._

_jayden placed a finger under emily's chin and leaned in and placed a soft, sweet kiss. emily put her hand through jayden's hair and deepens the kiss. _

_jayden gently pulled away. _

_emily:you're a good kisser. _

_jayden:(chuckles) thanks, em. _

_emily:so what do you wanna know, jay?_

_jayden:about the evil nihock monsters and why they have to train. _

_emily:ok. they have symbol power and that-_

_jayden:what's that?_

_emily:it's power where you draw symbols and morph. you get a zord and s sword, s samuraizer. the samuraizer is used to morph. you, for example would have the lionzord. serena had the apezord._

_jayden:oh. wow. um...kool. _

_emily:what's that look for._

_jayden:you wanna hear it?_

_emily:of course. _

_jayden:well...deker's really powerful and i don't want them to get hurt. he's still out there. he could hurt the others. i don't want them feel the pain that i felt. _

_emily:jay... they're samurai power rangers. they get hurt moslty everyday. it's nothing to worry about. _

_jayden shrugged his shoulders. _

_**yeah. total jemily. i heart jemily now. for some reason i use to hate jemily. not sure why. guess im weird. :)**_

_**review. plx and thnks.:)**_


	20. tickle week talks about lying

sorry this chapter might be kinda short compared to chapter 19. :(

chapter 20;more tickle fights and lying:

_emily looked into his eyes and smiled. _

_jayden:oh no. not agai- _

_jayden starts screaming and laughing as emily tickles him. jayden ends up on the floor. james hears him screaming and runs into the house. everyone follows him to the kitchen. _

_emily:(screaming, laughing)_

_jayden starts tickling her now. _

_mia:(giggles) wow. _

_mike:what is it tickle week?_

_jayden:she started it!_

_emily:wha-i- (stutters)_

_ji:emily, you're not a good liar._

_emily:oh and he's any better?_

_james:i don't know._

_jayden:probalby not._

_mike:i could teach you to lie._

_jayden:no thanks. do you know where lying leads you? _

_ji:you're wasting your time, kid. _

_kevin:yeah, we've all tried to tell him this over and over again._

_mike:no. i have no idea._

_mia:you've never had an idea of anything. _

_emily:(giggles)._

_jayden:how about a short, painful death...?_

_mike looks at jayden as if he were crazy, but also hopes he's joking._

_lauren:(giggles) what?_

_jayden:there was this kid at school. he lied to his teacher...and when his dad found out,uh..._

_kevin:go on..._

_jayden:lets just say his dad was way too strict about lying. _

_james:what'd he do?_

_serena:or do we wanna know?_

_jayden:mike might not, but i wanna say it anyway..._

_ji:go ahead._

_jayden:he beat his son _**at school**_ and he killed his son there too. _

_mike is frozen. _

_jayden:i knew you wouldn't like to hear that._

_kevin:that's way too harsh._

_emily:you ever lie to deker._

_jayden:yeah, when i was 8. he asked if my chores were done, but i was only 8. i didn't even know what the word "chore" was. so as my punishment, he made me drink some dish soap, slapped me hard on my cheek, made me do my chores and refused to let me eat dinner. _

_james:wow. _

_mia:jeez. _

_jayden:yeah. _

_jayden washed his plate and put it in the cubbard. _


	21. mike vs jayden

_**this is another jemily chapter, with some kia . just read. i think you'll find it funny. **_

_**chapter 21:mike vs. jayden:**_

(that night)-jayden, emily, serena, mike, kevin, mia and lauren were all watching at a bowling alley. the gang wanted to get to know jayden better.-perhaps something else besides that deker beat him multiple times as a child.

kevin was helping mia get a strike. all the pins fell down.

mia:yay! thanks, kev.

mia kissed kevin.

mia:see if you beat that, serena.

mike looked at serena.

serena:no! uh-huh. touch me and i break your wrist.

mike stopped looking at her.

jayden:(snickering).

serena made a spare.

mike:hey, who wants to challenge me in a bowling contest?

jayden:let's see what you got.

mike:alright, kid. let's go!

kevin:this should be good.

jayden threw the ball down the alley and got a strike. everyone cheered for him.

mike:oh! that was a lucky shot.

jayden:luck had nothing to do with it.

mike:ok. let's see.

mike threw the bowling ball down the alley and knocks down the pins, except for 4.

mike:bad luck.

kevin:(laughs) sure.

emily:just don't do a dance competition. you'll lose... bad.

jayden:(chuckles).

mia laid her head on kevin's shoulders.

mia:it's gonna be a while before mike gives up.

serena:by the time he gives up...

emily:which won't happen...

serena:jayden'll already have won.

jayden throws the bowling ball down the alley and gets another strike. everyone cheered for him again.

mike:oh, you're good.

lauren appeared.

lauren:what's everyone cheeing about?

kevin:jayden's killing mike.

mia:mike asked who wanted to challenge him to a contest and jayden accepted.

kevin:i thnk mike regrets asking.

lauren:mike!

mike turned around.

lauren:if you lose this game, you have train and fight my dad.

kevin/mia/emily/serena:oh!

mike:what?! you evil little snake. it's so hard to believe that such a little girl can be so evil.

lauren:little girl...?

jayden sat down by emily. emily hugged jayden.

mia:ok.i cansee where this is going.

lauren:i think im older than everyone.

mike:i-uh... (groans)

lauren:yeah. exactly.

everyone burst out with laughter.

_**yeah. this is a long story. but it's jemily. :)**_

_**review for jemily! unless you ship jia or kemily. :)**_


	22. evil plans

_**this whole chapter takes place in the netherworld. enjoy :)**_

_**chapter 23; evil plans:**_

_**octoroo was telling dayu adn master xandred about what he knows about deker. **_

_**octoroo:ohh-ahh-ooh. you guys aren't gonna to like these news. **_

_**dayu:what?**_

_**xandred:spit it out, noodle face! **_

_**octoroo:the samurai rangers... there's 6 of them now. **_

_**dayu:what? how co-**_

_**xandred:what color is it?**_

_**octoroo:another red ranger.**_

_**xandred:WHAT?!**_

_**dayu:where has it been?**_

_**octoroo:ooh-ahh-ooh. deker, that half human half nihlock had it kidnapped when it was young. **_

_**master xandred:(growls) deker. **_

_**dayu:wow. that's pure genuis. **_

_**deker:thank you. **_

_**deker appeared. **_

_**dayu:how did yo-**_

_**deker:i kidnapped it when he was 4. **_

_**master xandred:a boy...**_

_**deker:he's 17 now. he just had his birthday a few days ago.**_

_**octoroo:i say we give him a special late birthday present.**_

_**master xandred:i agree. i will destroy them all. **_

_**deker:the male red ranger's mine. **_

_**master:fine! but the rest of the rangers are mine to destroy. **_

_**dayu:wait! wait! how are we going to do all of this?**_

_**deker:by kidnapping his little princess. **_

_**dayu:he has a daughter? **_

_**octoroo:i thought you said he just turned-ooh-ahh-ooh-17 a few days ago. **_

_**deker:i meant his little precious girlfriend. she and his team mean the world to him now. **_

_**master XANDRED:(evil laughter). **_

_**ok. that's chapter 23. sorry it was so short. i hope to make the next one longer. don't hesistate. that's what the box is for. **_

_**krazykriss out! :)**_


	23. jayden vs kevin

_chapter 24; __jayden vs. kevin:_

(later...) jayden was in the kitchen thinking about all the bad possible things that could happen. ji walked in.

ji:you ok, kiddo?

jayden looked up at ji.

jayden:yeah. i'm alright. what's up?

ji walked towards him and handed his samuraizer. you still have the lionzord?

the lion flew in and over to jayden and stopped up on jayden's head.

jayden:yep.

ji:ok. you'll pilot the lionzord when neccesary. lauren'll help you with that. ok?

jayden:ok. i've been doing some reading out of one of your books, if you don't mind.

ji:that's fine. thanks for telling me. just put it back when you're done with it.

jayden:ok. i'm almost done.

ji:ok. did emily explain the samuraizer to you?

jayden:she said we use it to morph and he get swords when we do.

ji:ok. excellet. well...enjoy new life.

ji left. jayden went out in the back yard and started practicing. kevin heard grunts and went to the training spot.

kevin:hey, child

jayden:hey, kev.

kevin:wanna training partner?

jayden gets an evil smile on his face.

jayden:sure.

kevin grabs a training stick and starts practicing with jayden.

kevin:(groans) wow. you've never trained before?

jayden:no. i guess dancing helps. i danced and sung as i worked.

kevin:oh.

kevin fliped and jayden missed.

jayden:nice.

kevin:thanks.

(an hour later...)

kevin and jayden walked in the living room all sweaty.

james:more training?

mia:who won?

kevin pointed to jayden.

kevin:he distracted me.

mike:you are a criminal master mind.

serena:what'd he do?

kevin:pretend he was hurt.

everyone broke down laughing.

mike:see? i told you he tricked me.

ji:i didn't wanna believe it, but he brought true blue crashing down, so i have to.

james:right! you're doing great.

jayden nodded.

lauren:wow.

ji:wow. next thing you know. he's beating james or lauren.

lauren:whoa. slow down, ji.

jayden's evil smile appears.

james:feel confidnet enough to take me?

jayden:sure...

mike:i wanna see that!

kevin:you know what game i wanna play?

mike:what?

kevin:find the green ranger' off button.

serena:i can find it.

jayden/mia:sounds fun.

_**SOOO...? HOW WAS IT? I THOUGHT IT'D BE NICE FOR JAYDEN, WHO'S NEW TO TRAINING BEAT KEVIN. M'KAY, BYE. LET ME KNOW. **_


	24. princess missing!

_**CHAPTER 25; PRINCESS MISSING! **_

_( palace) emily was sleeping peacefully in her room and under her covers. she that thought about jayden alot lately. deker snuck in her room. he crept over to her and covered her mouth. emily woke up and and started whimpering and crying. _

_she attempted to get deker away from her by kicking him, but deker was stronger. he punched emily in her lips. her teeth started bleeding and she was unconscious. deker picked her up and jumped from her window. _

_(the next day, 6:55am), palace) serena was at the palace. _

_king:so, i saw her bed empty and no one can find her. _

_serena:don't worry. we'll get her back if it's the last thing we do. (sighs) gosh, how am i going to explain this to jayden?_

_king:he really cares about her, doesn't he?_

_serena:are you kidding? he'll go to any lengths to get her back. i just don't think he's gonna take the news too good. _

_(shiba house, a little bit later...)-serena came in, silently. _

_james:where have you been. _

_serena:where's jayden?_

_ji:he's still sleeping. _

_serena walked over to james and ji and sat down. _

_james:why? what's wrong?_

_serena:i have some news and i don't think he's going to take it well. _

_ji:what? _

_serena:emmy. she was kidnapped. _

_james:deker. of course. he'd have motives to hurt jay, but not physical abuse; kidnapping emily. _

_ji:how do we explain it to him?_

_james:i don't know. _

_(jayden's room) jayden woke up and got dressed into huis training uniform. he then combed his hair. he then walked in the kitchen and saw mia._

_mia:hey, jayden._

_jayden:hey. _

_mia:here you go! _

_mia handed jayden eggs and bacon on a plate. _

_jayden:thanks, mia. _

_mia:so...sleep well...?_

_jayden:yeah, but for some reason, i feel like something bad gonna happen. superstitions, i guess._

_mia:i know that feeling. kevin has them alot. _

_jayden:oh. wow. i hate when that happens. _

_jayden started eating. the gap sensor went off. mia and jayden ran into the living room. _

_ji:nihlock. at rainbow's end. _

_james:you sure you're up for this?_

_jayden nodded. _

_james:ok. be careful. _

_the ran out the door._

_(rainbow's end) they all ran up to deker, logan, and jesse, who were blowing up buildings. deker saw them._

_deker:well, well, well, if it isn't little jayden. _

_lauren:(growling) deker! _

_kevin texted james that they found deker. _

_(shiba house) james recieved the text. _

_james:i'll be back and i might come back covered in blood._

_ji:deker?_

_james:yep. i'll be back. _

_james ran to rainbow's end. _

_(rainbow's end) octoroo was fighting lauren, mia and serena. deker, logan and jesse were fighting jayden. kevin and mike were fighing off a few moogers. james appeared and destroyed the moggers. deker punched jayden in his bruised eye. jayden fell down. james ran over to protect jayden and fought off deker. lauren and lauren stood over by him. _

_james:deker greywalker. _

_deker:who are you?_

_jayden:dad..._

_mike and kevin ran over to help jayden up. _

_james picked up jayden's spin sword and prepared to strike deker with it, but deker quikly got away with logan and jesse. _

_logan:jayden's still so retarded. _

_jesse:right! _

_kevin:he's smarter and kinder than you 3 will ever be!_

_deker:and such a baby. _

_james:i will kill you for hurting my son. _

_deker:(scoffs) sure, oh, and fyi, little emily's missing. she's been, uh...taken._

_jayden:(gasps). _

_deker:(evil cackles) later! _

_he and logan, and jesse disappeared in the flash of lightening. _

_jayden:(stammering) how-why-did- _

_jayden fell unconscious. kevin and james caught him in time before he hit the ground. _

_james:Oh my gosh, jayden. are you ok?_

_mia:i guess that was too much for him. _

_james:come on, kids. _

_(shiba house) they walked in with an unconscious jayden. _

_ji:what happened?_

_james:deker told jayden some disturning news. he kidnapped emily. jay collapsed after they got away. _

_jaems takes him to his room. he layes jayden in his bed. _

_**james' thoughts:oh my god. i can't believe deker. he has no heart. just an evil sick minded mind. the next time i see him,i swear, ohh! he will never see the light of day again. he won't even know the meaning of sunlight. he did that to my son. now i'm going to do that to him and see how he likes it. jay...please be ok. **_

_james covered jayden up and left. jayden remained asleep for the rest of the day and didn't wake until' dinnertime. james came back repeatedly to check on jayden and everytime, found him still unconscious and was getting really worried about him. _


	25. criminal mastermind

_**chapter 26:criminal mastermind?:**_

_**(dinnertime) james made shu-shi for everyone. jayden regained consciousness and walked to the living room and saw it was empty. **_

_**jayden:guys! dad! **_

_**james heard jayden and went to the living room. **_

_**james:jay. hey. we're in the kitchen. **_

_**jayden:ok. what happened?**_

_**james:(sighs) sit. **_

_**jayden got a worried look in his eyes and sat down next to james. **_

_**james:you had your 1st nihlock fight. it was deker. you were really brace, but he shouted out tghat he kidnapped emily. serena and i knew about it, but didn't how to tell you gently...and we're sorry. we'll get her back. **_

_**jayden:oh..kay. **_

_**jayden hugged james. james hugged his heart-broken son. **_

_**james:we'll get her back. **_

_**jayden:i know. **_

_**james pulled away. **_

_**james:come on. let's go eat. you must be starving. **_

_**jayden and james walked to the kitchen. jayden sat down by lauren. **_

_**james made jayden's plate and gave it to jayden.**_

_**jayden:thanks. **_

_**lauren:you ok?**_

_**mike:does he look ok?**_

_**mia:mike!**_

_**kevin:be nice.**_

_**serena walked over jayden and placed a hand on his left shoulder. **_

_**serena:don't worry. we'll find her if it's the last thing we do.**_

_**ji:you were brave today 're 1st battle.**_

_**mike:hey! how come i didn't get that treatment?**_

_**james:you did! you all did. this was jayden's 1st battle and it involved deker.**_

_**kevin:say one more thing, and you'll regret it.**_

_**mike:no i won't. **_

_**kevin tackled mike and they rolled around on the floor. **_

_**jayden:(laughing). **_

_**james sees jayden laughing and smiles. **_

**JAYDEN'S THOUGHTS:OH MY GOSH, THESE 2 ARE HILARIOUS. NOW, ON TO EM... I CAN'T HOW FAR DEKER IS GOING TO TRY TO HURT ME! I'D RATHER GO BACK AND BE IN HIS ABUSIVE HANDS THEN HIM HURT EMILY.I-(SIGHS) I LOVE HER. I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR HER. I MEAN-IT'S PRETTY OBVISIOUS TO EVERYONE THAT WE LOVE EACH OTHER. I MUST GO TO ANYTHING LENGTH TO SAVE EMILY.**

**EVEN...IF IT MEANS EXHAUSTING MYSELF DURING TRAINING. I WILL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES. I WONDER IF THE RANGER LIKE ME... OR IF THEY HATE ME. I WONDER IF MIKE SASSY TALK IS HIM TELLING ME HE DOESN'T WANT ME HERE, OR IF THAT'S JUST REALLY HIM. HMM...**

**jayden finished eating. he then went outside to train. lauren walked out. **

**lauren:wanna training partner? **

**jayden turned to face lauren. **

**jayden:sure.**

**lauren grabbed a training stick and she and jayden sparred for a little while. **

**they trained for 35 minutes. **

_**ok. that's chapter 26. sorry it was short. i'm saving something better for the next chapter. **_

_**review plz... don't hesistate. **_


	26. emily vs deker

_CHAPTER 27;emily vs. deker:_

_(NEXT MORNING) JAYDEN WAS DRESSED AND READY FOR TRAINING. HE HAD BEEN UP SINCE 5AM TRAINING. IT WAS 7:30AM. HE DECIDED TO TAKE A BREAK AND STARTED PLAYING IN THE DIRT AND MUD. JI WALKED UT LOOKING FOR JAYDEN AND FOUND HIM PLAYING IN THE MUD AND DIRT. JI WALKED OVER TO HIM. _

_JI:HEY. YOU OK?_

_JAYDEN:YEAH.I'M FINE._

_JI:YOU WANT SOMETHING TO EAT?_

_JAYDEN:I ALREADY ATE. I'VE BEEN UP SINCE 5 THIS MORNING. _

_JI:OH. OK. AND UH, WHY ARE YOU PLAYING IN THE DIRT?_

_JAYDEN:TO BE HONEST...I REALLY DON'T KNOW. _

_JI:WHY DON'T YOU GET SOME MORE REST? YOU SAID YOU'VE BEEN UP SINCE 5. YOU MUST BE EXHAUSTED._

_JAYDEN TRIED TO GET UP. JI HELPED HIM. JAYDEN WALKED TO HIS ROOM. JI WALKED BACK TO THE KITCHEN. _

_JI:JAMES, I SENT JAYDEN BACK TO BED. HE SAID HE'S BEEN UP SINCE 5. _

_SERENA:I HEARD GRUNTS THROUGH MY SLEEP. _

_JAMES:PROBALBY TRAINING. ALRIGHT. _

_(JAYDEN'S ROOM) JAYDEN WAS LAYING IN HIS BED, REALLY SAD. JAYDEN'S SAMURAIZER STARTED RINGING. JAYDEN ANSWERED IT._

_JAYDEN:DEPRESSION LINE, SIR JAYDEN SPEAKING... _

_EMILY:(MUFFLED SCREAMING)_

_JAYDEN:EM! IS THAT YOU?! _

_DEKER:BETTER HURRY UP AND SAVE YOUR WITTLE PWINCESS. _

_JAYDEN:WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! _

_DEKER:(ROARING) I HAVE MY REASONS, BOY! _

_DEKER HUNG UP. JAYDEN GOT AND MADE HIS WAY TO THE KITCHEN. _

_(KITCHEN) JAYDEN WALKED. _

_JAMES:JAY, I THOUGHT JI SENT YOU BACK TO BED. _

_JI:I DID. _

_SERENA:GO BACK TO SLEEP. YOU'RE TIRED. _

_JAYDEN:DEKER JUST CALLED MY SAMURAIZER AND SAID HE KIDNAPPED EMILY WE HAVE TO SAVE HER! _

_SERENA GOES OVER TO JAYDEN. SHE PULLS HIM INTO A HUG._

_SERENA:WE'LL FIND HER. I KNOW WE WILL. _

_JAMES;GO GET SOME REST. YOU'RE TIRED. I CAN SEE IT IN YOUR EYES. _

_JAYDEN NODDED AND HEADED BACK TO HIS ROOM. JAYDEN LAID DOWN IN HIS BED. HE SET HIS ALARM TO WAKE HIM AT 9:45AM. IT WASN'T LONG BEOFRE DARKNESS TOOK OVER HIM. _

_(DEKER'S HOUSE) EMILY WAS CRYING FROM HUNGER AND FEAR. SHE WAS STARVING AND THIRSTY. _

_DEKER WALKED IN. _

_DEKER:HELLO, MY DEAR._

_EMILY:I DEMAND YOU TO RELEASE ME RIGHT NOW. _

_DEKER:OH, NO, NO, NO, NO, AND NO. IF I DID THAT, HOW ELSS WOULD I HURT JAYDEN THE MOST? HUH?_

_EMILY:(SCREAMING) WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE JAYDEN'S LIFE NOT WORTH LIVING?! HE'S TOO SWEET AND NICE FOR THAT! _

_LOGAN AND JESSE APPEARED. _

_LOGAN:YOU FORGOT A WORD, YOU HIGHNESS._

_JESSE:RETARDED. "HE'S TOO SWEET, NICE AND RETARDED FOR ALL OF THAT!"_

_THEY ALL BROKE DOWN LAUGHING AND THEY LEFT EMILY THERE. _

_EMILY'S THOUGHTS:OH MY GOSH. I CAN'T BELIEVE DEKER. HE JUST LOVES HURTING JAYDEN JUST FOR THE PLEASURE. JAYDEN DOESN'T DESERVE ANY OF IT. DEKER, LOGAN, AND JESSE ARE SICK! _

_(SHIBA HOUSE, 10:30AM) JAYDEN WAS STILL LAYING IN BED, STILL EXHAUSTED. LAUREN WALKED IN. SHE MADE HER WAY OVER TO HER EXHAUSTED BROTHER. SHE SHOOK HIS SHOULDER GENTLY. _

_LAUREN:JAY...WAKE UP... _

_JAYDEN'S EYES OPEN AND HE SAW LAUREN STARRING AT HIM. _

_JAYDEN:SIS...?_

_LAUREN:COME ON. TIME TO WAKE UP. _

_JAYDEN SAT UP. _

_LAUREN:WE'RE GONNA SEE IF WE CAN GO FIND LAUREN. SADLY, DEKER ISN'T DUMB ENOUGH TO LEAVE HER IN HIS HOUSE. HE PROBALBY HID HER SOMEWHERE IN THE WOODS. _

_JAYDEN:I'LL LOOK ANYWHERE AND EVERYWHERE. I-I LOVE HER. I NEVER FELT LIKE THIS BEFORE. _

_LAUREN:OR NEVER HAD THE LOVE DAD AND MOMMY WANTED TO GIVE YOU, BUT COULDN'T. _

_JAYDEN NODDED. _

_JAYDEN:LET'S GO. _

_JAYDEN AND LAUREN WALKED IN THE LIVING ROOM. _

_JAMES:OK GUYS, WE KNOW DEKER ISN'T STUPID ENOUGH TO HIDE EMILY IN HIS HOUSE, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN SHE ISN'T AROUND THERE SOMEWHERE. JAYDEN, DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT'S AROUND DEKER'S HOUSE?_

_JAYDEN:PONDS, A FOREST, THE SCENT OF DEATH... _

_EVERYONE STARED AT JAYDEN._

_JAYDEN:SORRY. _

_KEVIN:OK. _

_SERENA:LET'S GO FIND MY SIS! THEY ALL RAN OUT TO THE FOREST. _

_OK? SO...? PEOPLE OF EARTH...WHAT ARE UR THOUGHTS? PLZ SHARE? _


	27. secret passageway

_**CHAPTER 28;A **__**SECRET PASSAGE WAY:**_

_(FOREST) THEY WERE WALKING IN THE FOREST LOOKING FOR EMILY. THEY KEPT STEPPING IN MUDDY WATER. _

_KEVIN:UGH! HOW COULD SOMETHING SO CLEAR BE SO DIRTY?_

_JAYDEN:I'M USED TO IT. IT'S NOT THAT BAD IF YOU'RE USED TO IT... _

_LAUREN:EWW...WELL...WE'RE NOT AND IT IS BAD FOR US. _

_MIA:RIGHT?! _

_SERENA:OH MY GOSH. YOU GUYS NEED TO GET OUT OF THE CITY MORE OFTEN. YOU WOULDN'T HAVE LASTED A DAY ON A FARM. _

_JAYDEN:FARM? AS IN OUTSIDE TAKING CARE OF ANIMALS, RIGHT?_

_MIKE:YEAH. YOU NEVER BEEN TO A FARM. _

_JAYDEN:NOPE. I WOULDN'T HAVE LASTED ANYWAY, THOUGH. I WOULD'VE RATHER EAT MUD THAN TAKE CARE OF ANIMALS. _

_SERENA:DON'T WORRY. THE ANIMALS ON MY FARM ARE NOTHING LIKE DEKER AND HIS BRATTY SONS. THEY'RE GRATEFUL FOR WHAT THEY GET. _

_JAYDEN:HMM... THEN I'D RATHER BR COOKIN' N' CLEANING FOR THE ANIMALS, THEN. _

_MIA:I ONLY COOK. I WOULD NEVER CLEAN FOR THE ANIMALS. BLEC. _

_JAYDEN STEPPED IN SOME DOG CRAP AND THEY ALL HEARD A SQUISH SOUND. _

_EVERYONE LOOK AROUND AROUND. _

_JAYDEN:(WHIMPERS) SIS, DO I WANNA LOOK AT MY SHOES?_

_EVERYONE LOOKS AT JAYDEN'S RED SNEAKERS. _

_KEVIN:I WOULDN'T..._

_MIKE:YEAH. _

_LAUREN:TRUST US, DON'T LOOK DOWN. _

_JAYDEN:OK. LET'S JUST KEEP MOVING. _

_THEY KEPT WALKING AND JAYDDEN FOUND A SECRET PASSAGE WAY. _

_JAYDEN STARES AT IT IN THE GARDEN. EVERYONE LOOKS AT JAYDEN WITH CONCERN; LAUREN, WITH VER PROTECTION AS IF HE WAS HAVING TROUBLE BREATHING. _

_**SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT. I HAVE A BIG TASTIER TREAT for chapter 29. the story is almost over. ;(**_


	28. saving emily

chapter 29;saving emily:

_**(shiba house) james and ji are wondering if jayden, lauren, mia, serena, mike and kevin found her or if they're ok.**_

_**ji:you think they're ok?**_

_**james:i hope and think so. have you noticed how jayden gets around emily?**_

_**ji:yeah. i think he likes her. **_

_**james:he loves her. she's probalby the reason he was playing in dirt, because he misses her. **_

_**ji:yeah. they're like bella and edward from twilight. **_

_**james:since when do you watch twilight?**_

_**ji:i hear mike and kevin complaining about it and the girls talking and giggling about it. **_

_**james:oh. jeez. **_

_**jayden runs over to the garden and started moving the dirt around.**_

_**mike:jayden, we're not playing in dirt right now. **_

_**serena:what's wrong? **_

_**jayden:when i was little, like 6, before the abuse started, deker would allow me to play in this garden. **_

_**jayden kept moving dirt around. **_

_**kevin:so there's something under the dirt you're playing with?**_

_**jayden moved dirt and revealed a trap door. he pulled it open. **_

_**lauren:/mia:(gasps) where does it lead?**_

_**jayden:to an old basement. we should turn our samuraizers on vibrate. if it goes off, **_

_**mia:they'll know we're here...**_

_**jayden:yup. **_

_**they turned their samuraizers on vibrate and started walked through the trap door. **_

_**emily was losing consciousness from lack of food and water. tears were flowing down her cheeks.**_

_**they were all running down levels of stairs. jayden spotted an elevator whiles running down the stairs. **_

_**jayden:whoa! guys, stop! **_

_**everyone stopped and looked at jayden as if he was crazy. **_

_**jayden:follow me up here. **_

_**mike:what are you talking about? she'd down here. **_

_**jayden:i forgot, there's an old elevator and i don't wanna go down 8 levels if stairs. she could be dead by the time we get there! **_

_**everyone follows jayden to an old elevator. they all get in, but before the doors close, gully ran in and jumped in jayden hand. **_

_**gully:there's a girl in the basement! deker, logan, and jesse starved her and she's very thristy. **_

_**jayden:is she behind the metal bars?**_

_**gully:uh, yeah. **_

_**jayden pressed a button to make the elevator go down. **_

_**mike:am i crazy or did that mouse just talk?**_

_**jayden:no, he did. **_

_**the doors opened. jayden ran down to the end of the bars with gully in his hand. everyone followed him. jayden saw emily. **_

_**jayden:(gasps) em.**_

_**jayden bent down and sat gully down. **_

_**jayden:can you get the key?**_

_**gully:zug-zug, jayden. **_

_**gully sped over to get the key that was hanging from the nail by the ceiling. gully put it in his mouth and ran over towards jayden. jayden picked up gully and the keys. jayden hesitantly places gully in mike's hands. mike stares at jayden as if he were crazy and then stared at gully. **_

_**gully:uh...hi. **_

_**mike:(nervously giggles)what's up? jayden unlocked the cell emily was placed in. as soon as he opened it, he dashed inside and held emily unconscious head in his arms. everyone else ran inside with jayden and emily. **_

_**jayden:emily!**_

_**emily remains asleep. **_

_**mia:let's get her back to the shiba house. **_

_**jayden picked emily up bridal style. they all started walking back. they heard footsteps. **_

_**gully:jayden, go. i'll distract deker.**_

_**jayden took gully and put him in his shirt pocket. they all started speed walked, jayden, careful not to drop emily. **_

_**gully:if deker sees you, he'll kill you. i heard him and his sons talking.**_

_**lauren:not if we have anything to do or say about their plans! **_

_**they went to the elevator and went down. they walked out of the basement and ran into the forest.**_

_**mike:(sighs) oh my god. that was close. **_

_**jayden:gully, what did you mean, deker would have killed me?**_

_**gully:um...he's been working on a cold blooded murder. he was going to use a sword. **_

_**lauren:come on. let's go. **_

_**they all ran to ths shiba house.**_

**ok. i have a special treat for you jemilys;chapter 32. ({:=evil laughter)**__


	29. tears to smiles

_chapter 30;tears to smiles:_

_they all ran inside. jaydden carried emily in. _

_jayden:mentor! i need a bed. _

_ji and james got a bed ready for emily. jayden brought her to the recovery room. jayden walked over to her, but james pulled him away. _

_james:come on. i need you to be strong for her. _

_jayden:we need to getsome food and water into her. _

_james:you know what happened?_

_jayden:(sighs)ok. i don't want you to freak out...ok?_

_james:um...ok?_

_jayden picked gully from his pocket. _

_jayden:there's more to my story i forgot to tell you. this is gully. he's my mouse i recused. he told me. _

_james:um...it talks...?_

_jayden:sure does. _

_gully:uh, hi. _

_james:oh. hi. so, she was starved and she is dehydrated?_

_jayden:and possibly beaten. she was unconscious when we found her. _

_james:ok, well. we'll help her. you and serena go to the king and tell him you found her. _

_jayden:ok. _

_serena appeared. _

_serena:I heard my name. _

_james:go with jayden to tell the king you guys found emily._

_serena:ok. let's go, kid. _

_jayden and serena ran out the door and to the palace. _

_(palace) jayden and serena knocked n the king's study. _

_king:come in! _

_serena and jayden ran in. they both saw elizibeth. _

_elizibeth:did you find her?_

_jayden:yes. _

_serena:deker kidnapped her. _

_jayden:he used her as a weapn to hurt me. he beat, starved, and dehydrated her. she's at the shiba house now. _

_king:is she alright?_

_serena:we don't know. mentor and james are seeing if she'll be ok. _

_elizibeth:good. can we come see her. _

_jayden:my dad won't let anyone see her until they know for sure. _

_king:ok. let us know when you guys know. _

_tears rolled down serena's cheeks. she ran over to hug her parents. they hugged back. serena pulled away. _

_serena:bye. _

_jayden shook the king's hand, firmly. elizibeth hugged jayden. and then let go. _

_jayden/serena:bye. _

_the king and elizibeth waved them goodbye. jayden and serena ran out the door and ran back to the shiba house. _

_(recovery room) jayden serena walked in. emily was awake and eating. _

_emily:hey..._

_serena and jayden ran over to her and hugged her. _

_serena:how ya feelin', sis? _

_emily:better. i knew you guys would find me. _

_emily's hazel eyes starred into jayden's blue eyes. serena see that they're both starring in eachother's eyes. _

_serena:i'll give you too some privacy. _

_serena left and saw the others coming and stopped them. _

_serena:they need some alone time. i left them alone. they started starring in eachothers' eyes. _

_lauren:ok. _

_serena calledthe king. they all just turned around. jayden went over to emily and sat in her bed. _

_jayden:are you feeling better?_

_emily:yeah. now that i got some food into my system. _

_jayden:good. _

_emily:deker's just horrible. _

_jayden:i know. _

_emily:how could you have survive for so long? _

_jayden:when he let logan push me down the stairs, and screamed at me for being tardy...i then vowed i would never give them the pleasure of hearing me cry, so i had to stay in order to survive._

_emily:tardy for what?_

_jayden:being awake to make breakfast for them. they've been awake for over 45 minutes._

_emily:how old were you?_

_jayden:14 1/2. _

_emily:(sighs). _

_emily placed her head on jayden shoulder. jayden held her head there. emily:deker said he wanted to hurt you by hurting me. _

_jayden:i know. my mouse told me. _

_emily looks at him, raising an eyebrow. _

_jayden:gully! _

_emily:who's gully?_

_gully ran up to jayden and sat in his hand. _

_emily:this is gully?_

_gully:zug-zug. _

_emily held out her hands. jayden placed gully in her hands. emily smiled and petted him with her finger._

_emily:(giggls) you're an adoranle little guy, aren't you. _

_gully:zug-zug. _

_jayden:(l aughs)._

_emily handed him back to jayden and smiled at him. _

_emily:(yawns). _

_jayden:sleepy?_

_emily nodded. _

_jayden:yeah. me too. i didn't sleep much last night. _

_emily:lay down with me. _

_jayden:(sighs). _

_jayden laid down and emily laid her head on jayden's chest. they both starred at the ceiling and fell asleep minutes later. _

_**ok i don't think this chapter was horrible, but it probalby wasn't my best either. plz let me know your thoughts in a review. thanks. ;)**_


	30. DEKER? GONE? WHAT!

**chapter 31;deker's gone?!:**

**(that night) the king and elizibeth were talking to emily. **

**king:how are you feeling, sweet-heart? **

**emily:better... **

**jayden walked in wih emily's dinner:chciken noodle soup and orange juice. **

**jayden:hey, everyone. **

**elizibeth:hi.**

**king:hello. **

**jayden:em...ji mentor said that you need to take it lightly. **

**jayden handed emily her dinner tray.**

**emily:ok. thank you. **

**jayden:you're welcome. **

**jayden sat down in a bed by emily's as she ate. **

**king:sweetie, we're putting locks on your bedroom windows and making double sure that he doesn't get in again. **

**elizibeth:we need to find him. **

**jayden:agreed. i know where he is. **

**the king smiled at jayden. **

**(deker's house, next day) jayden, and the king's guards busted into deker's house, but he wasn't home. **

**jayden:follow me! **

**jayden and the guards ran upstairs into the bedrooms. they couldn't find deker, logan, or jesse. **

**jayden:they're not here! **

**guard:do you know where else they could've gone, kid? **

**jayden snapped his fingers.**

**jayden:we haven't checked the basement or the secret passage way. **

**(basement) jayden and the guards were searching the basement. **

**jayden:ugh. where'd they go? jayden remembered something:a lever behind a picture. **

**jayden:(gasps).**

**jayden ran over to the picture. jayden moved it and pulled the level down fast and hard. the wall moved up. that got all of the guards' attention. they all ran through outside. jayden followed. guard 1:where now?**

**jayden:footsteps... that lead to the forest.**

**jayden ran towards the forest. the guards followed him. **

** -#########-########### **

**(shiba house) emily just woke up in the recpvery room and saw lauren. **

**emily:hey, lauren. **

**lauren:hey, emmy. how you feeling?**

**emily:fine. where's jay?**

**lauren:he went to find deker. **

**emilyLwhat?! he'll get killed! **

**emily attempted to get up, but lauren gently pushed her back on the bed. **

**lauren:i didn't want him to go find deker either, but he insisted. he said he had to. i felt better when the king sent some of the guards with him. **

**emily:(sighs) ok. **

**mia walked in with emily's breakfast. **

**mia:hi, emmy. **

**emily:good morning, mia. **

**mia handed emily her breakfast tray and sat down by emily. emily slowlt ate. **

**(that night)-jayden adn the guards were still in the forest. **

**jayden:ok. it's 's gone. **

**guard:we shall report this to the king. **

**they all ran to the palace. **

**king:you didn't find him? **

**jayden:no. we searched all over the house. no one was there. **

**king:thank you for trying. well...you should go on home and get some sleep. **

**jayden:1st...with your permission, i'd like to say goodnight to emily. **

**king:of course. bye. **

**jayden:bye. **

**jayden walked to emily's room. she was in her bed laying down and she smiled at him. **

**emily:hey, jay. **

**jayden:(sighs) em..we didn't find him. **

**emily:oh. ok.**

**jayden:don't worry. he won't hurt you again. **

**emily smiled. **

**jayden:i came to say goodnight. **

**emily:nighty-night. **

**jayden leaned in and kissed emily forehead. emily smiled and laid down. jayden walked over to the windows and made sure that they were locked. **

**jayden:bye, em.**

**emily:bye. **

**jayden smiled and left. he left the palace and went to the shiba house. **

**(shiba house) jayden walked in and saw everyone starring at him. **

**jayden:what? **

**james:there you are. we were getting worried. **

**jayden walked over to them. **

**jayden:i couldn't find him. **

**james:go get some rest. jayden. **

**jayden tiredly nodded and get to his room. **

**(jayden's room) jayden got pajamas on and laid in bed. he starred at the ceiling until darkness came over him. **

**(unknown place) deker, logan, and jesse were sitting around a fire. **

**deker:so...jayden's friendss with the king.**

**jesse:what are we going to do? **

**deker:what i want to do. it's murder time. **

**deker pulled out his sword. **

**deker:(evil laughter). **

**(shiba house, next morning, 8:55am) jayden was still sleeping. everyone else was awake;even emily was there.**

**(jayden's room) jayden was sleeping, peacefully and exhaustedly. emily walked in and went over to jayden. she sat on his bed and gently shook his shoulder. jayden moves around in his sleep. emily lightly shook his shoulder again. **

**jayden:(mumbling) no...leave her alone...**

**emily:(yells) Jay! wake up!**

**jayden jumped from his sleep, sweating and breathing heavily. **

**jayden:oh, it...just you. **

**emily:yeah. you have a bad dream?**

**jayden nodded.**

**emily moved over on the bed, hugged jayden, and put jayden's head on her shoulder. **

**emily:wanna talk about it?**

**jayden:deker killed you. i tried to save you, but i was too late. **

**emily patted his head.**

**emily:it's was just a bad dream.**

**jayden pulled away and nodded**

**jayden:(sighs)**

**alrighty. there's that chapter. i think this was my longest chapter so far... don't forget to review. thanks, and buh-bye. :)!**


	31. engagement

**(sorry, i think i spelled that wrong. again, im sorry for any mistakes i make. enjoy)**

**chapter 32;engagement:**

(training) jayden vs. mike;

mia vs. serena;

kevin vs. lauren:

emily was watching as they trained. her eye was mostly on jayden putting mike to his shame. jayden tripped mike with his stick. jayden placed the practice stick in front of mike's throat. mike put up his hands.

mike:I surrender!

everyone looked at jayden and mike.

emily:(giggling).

james:wow. you're doing great. i bet you could face kev with more practice.

jayden:i take that bet.

ji:oh! you sure, child. he beats us all real bad.

jayden:i'm sure. if i win...?

james:you get to dress mike in a dress and make-up and the girls have to help you.

mike:(screaming) **WHAT?!**

Jayden:ok.

james:and if i win...?

lauren:daddy...isn't watching jayden lose good enough?

james:nope.

jayden:what do you want?

james:nothing for my benefit. i want you to continue learning.

jayden:ok..

mia:wait!

emily:you're not considering sending him back to school where logan and jesse can get him, are you?

james:no! of course not. homeschooling.

jayden:ok. deal.

james:deal.

they shook on it. jayden, then approached kevin.

kevin:bring it!

jayden:with pleasure.

jayden got an evil look on his face as he got ready.

ji:**GO!**

jayden adn kevin sparred for over 15 minutes. jayden stiked at kevin. kevin fell down.

jayden:haha.

kevin got up.

james:ok. mike, what do you think of michelle?

mike:i hate it!

ji:too bad.

jayden:i wanna be homeschooled.

james smiled at jayden.

james:ok. we'll start tommarrow.

jayden smiled back.

(later...)jayden and emily were sitting by the pool. jayden decided that it was time to propose to emily. he had the ring in his jacket pocket.

jayden:emily...

emily:yes?

jayden:after our little deker problem...

jayden got down on one knee and held up a black box. emily starred into jayden's blue eyes.

jayden:wil you marry me?

emily smiled.

emily:yes, yes! i will!

emily jumped into jayden's arms. he caught her and spun around, holding emily. he stopped and slid the ring on emily's finger. emily and jayden leaned in at the same time and kissed passionatly. lauren walke out, but emily and jayden diddn't see her. lauren hid in the doorway and watched as they kissed and then pulled away.

emily:let's go tell daddy.

jayden smiled at emily as they started running. lauren went inside.

(palace) emily and jayden went into the king's study.

king:hello. how are you guys today.

jayden held emily close.

emily:daddy...i've chosen my prince.

jayden:i proposed to em.

king:yes, finally. a man of moral character, honest, kind. when did this happen?

jayden:just a few moments ago, but we wish to be married after this deker problem.

king:i think it's a great idea to wait until this deker problem is resolved. how did your family and team take the news.

emily:we're gonna tell them tonight.

king:ok. em, tell me when you do.

emily:ok, daddy.

jayden shook the king's hand.

king:i think you'll make a fine husband, son. i know you'll take care of my emily.

jayden:it's my life's mission.

they all broke down laughing.

the king, then, pulled a red, velvet rope. the graode duke rushed in.

duke:hello, sir jayden, princess.

the grand duke bowed to emily and the king.

duke:yes, sire?

king:say hello to emily's prince.

duke:(gasps deeply) oh my goodness. your highness!

the grand duke broke down to the floor, and bowed to jayden. jayden, who was unsure what to do, so he just bowed back.

king:my goodness, boy, you are a natural!

jayden:thank you.


	32. telling the news

chapter 33;telling the news:

(that night) everyone was in the living room. jayden had already told them all to meet in the living room tonight. everyone was worried it was about deker.

mike:does anyone wanna tell me what this meeting is about?

kevin:no, and even if any if us did...-

mia:you'd have to find out on your own.

ji:i don't think it's serious.

james:yeah, he was happy when he told me to meet here as well.

serena:where is he?

jayden and emily appeared.

jayden:right here.

lauren:what's this about?

jayden and emily looked at eachother and jayden placed his arm around emily.

mike:we all know you love emily. why the meeting.

jayden:should we make mike guess?

emily:it'd be fun, but i want my sister to know.

serena:know what?

jayden:i proposed.

emily smiled.

emily:after the deker issue,...

jayden:we're getting married.

serena:oh my gosh. emmy!

mike:when did you decide this?

emily:it turns out we've known all along, since we met,-

jayden:we just didn'.t know it.

james:when did you propose, son?

jayden:this afternoon. we'e already told the king.

emily:he accepted jayden as his son-in-law.

kevin:congrats, guys.

mia:yeah, i'm really happy for you.

james:yeah. you both deserve to be happy.

ji:i think it's a good idea tp wait until we take of deker. overwise, yes. we're happy for you 2.

jayden and emily smiled at eachother and then turned to the others.

emily:mia, serena, lauren, for the wedding, i want you 2 to do my make-up and hair.

serena:of course.

mia:sure.

lauren:ok. if that's what you want.

jayden:kevin, i want you to be my best man. mike, you're in charge of the snacks. m=

mike:**OK!**

kevin:ok. if you want as you best man...

jayden and emily both sighed and starred into eachother's eyes.

**aww... lovebirds. i totally ship jemily. review...or i'll stop doing jemily...**

**just kidding. ;)**


	33. deker's failed attempt

_chapter 34;deker's Failed attempt:_

_(that night)jayden ane emily were laying under the moonlight. emily's head lied on jayden's chest. deker saw them and assumed they were sleeping. he pulled out his sword and approached jayden and emily. jayden sensed someone behind him. he grabbed emily and jumped up and pulled out his sword. _

_jayden:YOU! why are you here?! _

_deker:i am just as much rights to be here as you 2 do. _

_emily:were you spying on us?_

_deker:were you 2 sleeping outside?_

_jayden:no! and it's none your bussiness what we were doing! _

_deker:sure it's not! _

_deker preapred to strike jayden with him sword. jayden and emily moved and rolled down the hill. emily ended up on top of jayden. deker jumped down in front of them. jayden stood up and held his sword towards deker. deker ran over to him. jayden covered himself and emily. jayden started tearing deker down...until..._

_jayden swung his sword on deker, creating an opening for deker to strike;his arm. he slashed through the skin and blood poured out. deker disappeared in a cloud of smoke. the team appeared. _

_serena:hey, the gap sensor went off. _

_jayden turned to face emily and the team. he look at the blood that was gushing out of his right arm. _

_jayden lost balance and consciousness as he fell. emily caught him. everyone ran over to him. they took him to the shiba house. _

_(shiba house) emily:james! i need a bed for jayden. _

_james and ji got a bed for jayden in the recovery room. they brought jayden in the recovery in and laid him on the bed. _

_james:what happened?_

_emily:deker showed up and attacked jay. jay was trying to protect me! deker slashed through his arm. _

_james and ji cleaned jayden injury. _

_lauren:is he gonna be ok?_

_ji:yes. _

_james:he'll be ok. he lost alot of blood, so he'll won't remember much. he just needs to rest. _

_ji stopped the bleeding by pressing some guaze on his bleeding arm. james held it and then moved. he then stitched the skin together, like a quilt. _

_mike:isn't that hurting him? _

_ji:he doesn't feel. it._

_mia:he's unconscious. _

_james:he won't feel the pain until he regains consciousness, which by the looks of it, won't be til at least... morning?_

_emily starts crying. serena hugged emily. _

_mia:it's not your fault._

_kevin:yeah, we would have stopped at nothing to protect you, em. _

_emily:(crying). _

_james lookedat emily and then galanced at jayden. _

_(next day) emily was asleep with jayden. everyone else was training. emily woke up a fer minutes later._

_jayden regained conscioousness soon after she woke up._

_emily:jay. _

_jayden:what happened? my arm feels like someone stabbed me? _

_emily:take a good look. _

_jayden looked at emily, confused and then looked at his arm where hurt really bad. _

_jayden:(gasps) wha-ho-how did this happen? _

_emily:deker showed up and started attacking you. he disappeared as soon as you started bleeding. _

_(grunts distant)_

_jayden:i need to go and train with the others. _

_jayden tried to get up, but emily gently pushed him back. _

_emily:no, you need to rest. you're hurt. i'll be right back. _

_emily left and went to the kitchen and got jayden's breakfast tray. she took it to him. jayden sat up and started eating, silently. everyone outside took a break and went to the recovery room. _

_james:hey, you're awake?_

_jayden:yeah. (winces) ugh. _

_ji:arm hurts?_

_jayden nodded and kept looking at his arm and wincing. _

_james got a pain relieve pill and handed it to jayden._

_jayden:what's this? pain reliever? _

_james:yeah. _

_jayden took the pain reliever. he then continued eating. _


	34. jayden goes after deker

_chapter 35; jayden goes after deker:_

_(later...) jayden's arm was still injured, but all he could think about was deker. he knew what he had to do: go after deker. he was dressed and ready to go. but first he left a note saying:hey, guys. i know deker won't stop until i stop him from hurting anyone else. i can't let you guys get hurt; i cant take that risk. i know what i have to do. _

_signed, jayden. _

_jayden set the note on the table and then snuck out the windoe in the recovery room. _

_(a few minutes later...) ji came in to check and see if jayden was ok. he found jayden's bed empty. jayden was already gone. ji saw the note and read it silently._

_ji:(gasps). _

_ji dashed out of the recovery room and into the kitchen with the note. _

_ji:jayden's gone!_

_james:what do you mean he's gone...?!_

_mia:where could he have gone?! _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(unknown location) jayden was face-to-face with deker. _

_deker:oh, jay, you should be playing with that bad arm. _

_a wicked smile broke apon deker's face. _

_jayden:(growls) you made a __**HUGE **__mistake, kidnapping emily! _

_deker:your little girlfriend... ooh...im so sorry. _

_jayden:(growls) shut...up..._

_deker:i dare you to repeat that, retard! _

_jayden:i said (screaming) "__**shut up!" **_

_deker pulled out his sword and charged at jayden. jayden scream "spinsword" and got his sword out and blocked deker's attack. deker fell back and jumped back up. _

_jayden:you are going to pay for what you did to me and for princess-napping emily. _

_deker:how dare you talk to me like that!_

_jayden:that worked when i thought you were my dad. _

_deker:your real dad didn't do anything to you! _

_jayden:(screaming) __**I WAS **__**4!**_

_deker:so?! he was too weak to punish you? even when you were 2 or 3 and followed him and his pathetic pals fighting another nihlock. _

_jayden:(gasps) oh! that's it! now you've done pushed your luck. _

_jayden ran towards deker and started clashing his sword against his. jayden was so angry, that his strength was becoming stronger. he found an opening and stiked deker there:in deker;s chest. deker blew into a tree, down the hill. _

_jayden ran over to the edge of the hill he was standing on and saw deker, eyes closed, blood out of the side of his mouth, on the ground, the roots of a tree. deker opened his eyes. _

_deker:(evil chuckles) oh, it's gonna take alot more than that get kill me, jayden shiba!_

_jayden:i don't want to kill anyone, but if i have to, then i will! _

_deker got back up. he jumped behind jayden. jayden turned around to face him. deker made the first move. jayden held his ground and stayed strong. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~james and ji looking in the city and in the niglock attack areas for jayden. emily, serena, mike, kevin, mia and lauren are looking in the forest. _

_jayden was thinking about how he tricked kevin and mike during training. he knew pretending he was hurt didn't hurt;that would make deker happy. he knew just what to do. _

_jayden:(gasps) guys! what are you guys doing here?! _

_deker turned arounf. that was jayden chance to strike him. he gladlt took it. he striked deker one and striked him again. he was going to explode. _

_deker:i always knew you were pretty smart for a retard. _

_deker exploded, lighting up the sky. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~they saw the exposion. _

_everyone:jayden! _

_they ran to a hill and saw jayden. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ji and james saw the explosion as well. and ran into the forest. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~jayden fell to his knees. _

_everyone ran over to jayden. _

_emily:why'd you leave? _

_jayden:i had to stop deker from coming back. _

_kevin:where is he?_

_lauren:is he gone?_

_jayden nodded. _

_mia:but he attacked you guys last night. you ended up all bloody._

_serena:how'd you manage you...get rid of him?_

_jayden:i didn't want to kill him, but he made want to by mocking me, saying things about dad. i lost it. i remembered how i tricked mike during trainig. i would've used the trick i used on kevin too, but..._

_emily:that would've satisfied him more..._

_serena:make him laugh..._

_jayden:yup. _

_mike:let's get you home, kid._

_jayden got up and they all walked home. _


	35. jayden's alive, happy ending!

_chapter 36;happy ending:_

_(shiba house) everyone except james and ji were at the shiba house. jayden was falling asleep. mike was playing his gameboy. kevin was reading his "art of the samurai" book. mia and serena were playing pattie-cake. (sorry if i mispelled it) emily was watching jayden fall asleep in the chair. lauren was calling james._

_lauren:daddy, we found jayden. he was fighting deker. he's laying on the couch, exhausted. _

_james:alright. we'll be there shortly. _

_lauren:'kay. _

_lauren hung up. _

_lauren:they'll be here in a little bit. _

_jayden nodded, with his eyes closed. _

_(shortly after the call) james and ji came in. _

_james:hey. he was fighting deker?! _

_everyone excpet jayden nodded. _

_ji:is he hurt?_

_james:do we need to take him to the recovery room?_

_jayden:(groans) no, i'm fine. i'm just exhausted. _

_mike:wait a minute! _

_jayden opened his eyes. _

_jayden:what?_

_serena:mike! _

_kevin:he fought deker to exhausted. _

_lauren/mia:leave him alone!_

_mike:you were awake this entire time?_

_jayden:unless the fight was a dream and im still dreamin', then yes. _

_mike:so you were awake when mia yelled at me to be quiet?_

_mia:i swear i thought he was sleeping. _

_jayden:yeah, i was. i didn't feel like talking. _

_mike;sowhy are you talking now? _

_ji:mike, boy, he's tryin' to be nice. _

_kevin:go ahead. say it, kiddo. _

_jayden:'cause you started talking to me first. _

_james whispered to emily. emily nodded. _

_emily:jay...come on. let's go lay in your bed. _

_jayden got up, and emily lead him to his room. emily put him to bed. jayden lost consciousness moments later. _

_(next morning) jayden was in town, looking for roses for emily. logan and jesse walked over to him. _

_logan:oh look. it's you. what'd you do to dad?_

_jayden:taught him a life lesson;kidnappings can backfire. _

_jesse:retard! i coan't believe it. you would never. _

_jayden:(scoffs) get away from me!_

_logan:make us!_

_jayden grabbed logan's wrist. _

_jayden:leave...me...a...lone. got it or do i need to-_

_jayden squeezed logan's wrist harder._

_jayden:...spell it out for you again...slower?!_

_jayden pushed them away. logan and jesse ran away from jayden faster than lightening. _

_jayden:(chuckles) idots..._

_jayden found the roses he was looking for. he paid for them and took them home. _

_(shiba house) jayden walked in with emily roses. he was going to put them in water. _

_mike:hey. ooooh!_

_jayden:these are emily. i gonna put them in water. got any jokes you wanna make, i'm in the kitchen._

_kevin:jeez! _

_mia/lauren:(giggling)_

_serena:oh! i know he didn't go there, playa!_

_mike:oh, shut it. _

_jayden put water in a vase he also got at the market and set the roses in the water. _

_jayden's thoughts:) yes. deker is gone, i don't have to worry about those sopiled brats of his, i'm marrying the woman of my dreams. i never thought it could be possible, but i think this is my happy ending. i grew up in fear of deker and his bratty sons, miserable...but now, at least, i can finally be happy with emily. she's sweet, pretty, smart. _

_serena walked in and saw him starring at the vase. _

_serena:hey. _

_jayden looked at serena. _

_jayden:hey. what's up?_

_serena:nothing. that hilarious out there. _

_jayden:thanks._

_(palace, minutes later...) emily was in her room brushing her hair. a guard and jayden walked in. _

_guard:your highness, jayden's here. _

_emily turned around and smiled. the guard left and shut emily's door. _

_jayden:these are for you. _

_jayden handed emily the vase of roses. emily smelled them._

_emily:(gasps) thank you. they're lovely. emily set the flowers on her table. he then turned to jayden. she threw her arms around his neck. they both leaned in at the same time and shared a sweet, soft kiss. they pulled away when the king came in. _

_king:jayden, emmy told me you took care of that deker problem._

_jayden:yes, sir. if i didn't, he never would've stopped. i didn't want to, but he made me. know what i mean?_

_king:yeah. so everything's better. _

_jayden held emily close. jayden and emily both nodded and smiled. _

_king:great. _


	36. the wedding

_OK, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. I'VE HAD ALOT OF FUN WRITING THIS. I HOPE YOU'VE ALL ENJOYED IT AS MUCH AS I'VE ENJOYED WRITING IT. ENJOY THIS LAST ONE. ;)_

_CHAPTER 37;__**THE WEDDING:**_

_(3 WEEKS LATER...) TODAY WAS THE DAY... THE DAY EMILY AND JAYDEN WERE GETTING MARRIED. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMILY WAS WEARING A WHITE BRIDAL DRESS WITH YELLOW DOTS ON IT. EMILY WAS GETTING HER HAIR DONE BY MIA AND SERENA. LAUREN WAS DOING EMILY'S MAKE-UP. _

_LAUREN:YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL._

_MIA:YEAH. _

_SERENA:YOU LOOK JUST LIKE MOM._

_EMILY:(GIGLING) THANK YOU. _

_(MINUTES LATER...) THE KING WAS WALKING EMILY DOWN THE ASILE, UP TO JAYDEN AND THE PRIEST. EMILY:(WHISPERS)THANK YOU. _

_THE KING SMILED AND WENT TO GO AND SIT BY ELIZIBETH AND EVERYONE ELSE. EVERYONE WAS THERE. LISA, JAMES, JI, LISA, LAUREN, MIKE, SAM, KEVIN, KYLE, MIA, MARIA AND THE OTHER SERVENTS. _

_PRIEST:DO, YOU, JAYDEN ALEXANDER SHIBA, TAKE THIS WOMAN, EMILY ROSE SWAN, AS YOUR LAWFULLY WEDDED WIFE._

_JAYDEN:I DO. _

_PRIEST:DO YOU, EMILY ROSE SWAN, TAKE THIS MAN, JAYDEN ALEXANDER SHIBA, AS YOUR LAWFULLY WEDDED HUSBAND?_

_EMILY:I DO. _

_PRIEST:BY THE POWER INFESTED IN ME, I, NOW, PRONOUNCE YOU 2 HUSBAND AND WIFE. JAYDEN, YOU MAY NOW KISS THE BRIDE._

_JAYDEN LIFTED UP EMILY'S VEIL AND PLANTED A SOFT KISS ON EMILY'S LIPS. EMILY KEPT THE KISSING GOING. THEY SEPERATED AND TURNED TO THE CROWD. THEY CROWD CHEERED. EMILY AND JAYDEN WENT TO EACH ROW AND HUGGED EVERYONE. _

_(LATER THAT EVENING) THE KING WAS THROWING A RECEPTION AFTER THE WEDDING THAT THAT EVENING. EVERYONE WAS HAVING A GOOD TIME. ESPECIALLY EMILY AND JAYDEN. AFTERALL IT WAS FOR THEM. _

_EVERYONE EXCEPT JAYDEN AND EMILY WERE DANCING. JAMES AND LISA;ELIZIBETH AND THE KING;KYLE AND MARIA; KEVIN AND MIA; SERENA AND MIKE;LAUREN AND SAM.(ik, totally weird.) SERENA WAS SCARING MIKE. SHE ENJOYED IT. _

_JAYDEN TOOK EMILY'S HAND. _

_JAYDEN:MAY I?_

_EMILY SMILED AND NODDED. JAYDEN SMILED AND LED HER TO DANCE AMONG THE OTHERS. THEY STARTED DANCNING, JUST LIKE THEY DID AT THE BALL._

_(SANZU RIVER, XANDRED'S SHIP)_

_XANDRED:(GROWLS) I KNEW IT WAS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE! NO NIHLOCK IS STRONG ENOUGH TO BEAT THE SAMURAI RANGERS! I WILL STILL DESTROY. EVE IF TAKES FOREVER! _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~JAYDEN AND EMILY WERE STILL DANCING. THEY LEANED IN AT THE SAME TIME AND KISSED PASSIONATELY. THEY PULLED APART. JAMES AND LISA WALKED UP TO THEM._

_LISA:AWW...CONGRATION, GUYS._

_LISA HUGGED JAYDEN AND EMILY._

_EMILY:THANK YOU. _

_JAYDEN:THANKS,MOM. _

_JAMES:I'M VERY HAPPY FOR YOU 2. you 2 make a beautiful couple._

_jayden and emily smiled. _

_james hugged emily and jayden. james and lisa left and went to go and sit down. jayden and emily continued dancing, happily. they lived happily ever after. jayden was never bothered by deker again. james homeschooled jayden that night. _

_(that night, after homeschooling) mike was sleeping in his bedroom. jayden, emily, serena, mia, and lauren, all snuck in mike's room. they started putting make-up on him. after they were done dressing up...michelle, emily and jayden shared a romantic kiss. _

_and they all lived happily ever after without deker and at war with the nihlock._

_ ~~~~~~~~~the end~~~~~~~~~~~_


End file.
